Ninjas in Fiore!
by The Number 1 Bushwacka
Summary: After chasing a missing-nin from and unknown village, Kakashi Hatake now finds himself in the world of Fairy Tail! How will he return? Can he become friends with these new people? Was this Missing-nin simply trying to escape the shinobi world, or is there a darker plot involved? My first anime story, contains adventure, romance, and action
1. Breaking the Seal

**Ninjas in Fiore! Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my first anime fanfic, so it probably won't be that good _ but anyway, I decided to give it a try, so here we go!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Kakashi-sensei, what exactly is this mission?"

The white haired jonin mentally sighed as he had to once again explain to Naruto what was happening.

"Tsunade informed me of a rogue ninja that had sneaked into our village, stole some valuable scrolls, and has made off with them."

"Is he with Akatsuki?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I doubt that.' Sai replied emotionlessly.

"Nevertheless, I want you all on guard. This guy could be dangerous." Kakashi ordered, the three chunin ninja nodding in acknowledgement.

Kakashi's mind replayed his conversation with Tsunade.

/\/\/\/\/\/

"_The scrolls stolen were scrolls created by the fourth hokage, but were never used. All I know is they're some kind of summoning scrolls." Tsunade's gaze kept sharply on the white haired jonin._

"_So you want me to take my team and try to capture this missing-nin?" Kakashi asked._

"_Yes, I know you have the experience of fighting missing-nin." Tsunade said, referencing to the battle of Zabuza, which was kind of odd considering that was years ago._

"_I'll do my best." Kakashi replied, turning to walk out. But the voice of Tsunade's partner, Shizune, stopped him._

"_Wait, you must not let the scrolls be opened! If the fourth Hokage kept them unused, then he must have had good reason." she said. Kakashi turned his head halfway back, just enough for her to see his uncovered eye._

"_I'll be sure to keep the scrolls unused." he said with an eye smile, before disappearing into thin air._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Kakashi snapped back into the present, and saw that they were coming up to the area where he suspected their target to be at.

"This cave had an large amount of chakra in it, as if some supernatural force was surrounding it. It was sealed by the fourth Hokage years ago. But if the seals were somehow broken, one would gain unimaginable amounts of chakra." Kakashi said to himself.

"Alright, let's go, and keep your eyes opened." Kakashi instructed. He made sure Naruto, Sakura, and Sai would be in his sight at all times. They continued down the caves, Naruto awing over the glowing rocks.

"Even with the seal, there is enough chakra to be visible…" Kakashi knew that they would have to take this guy down before he could open those scrolls, and fast. They were soon stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a voice laughing.

"So they sent the great Copy ninja Kakashi and his little minions after me?" the voice of a man called out. They could see his figure, covered in black clothing, but wearing no headband. "looking for these?" he then pulled out two scrolls from his satchel.

"Thanks for showing us them, Now to get them!" Naruto said, jumping and waving the multi shadow clone jutsu seal.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled out, multiple shadow clones appeared in a puff of smoke, they all flew at the man, but suddenly they all hit an invisible wall, and the shadow clones were destroyed, the real Naruto was flung back to the group, hitting the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"He's made some kind of shield with Chakra… This is not good." the man let out another chuckle.

"now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to what I was doing." He immediately cut open the scrolls and slammed them to the ground, black tribal marks started to spread out into a set of two circles. The two circles then started to spin, becoming so fast that the markings were nothing but a blur.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi ordered as the cave started shaking. A bright yellow light spread in the circle, and the man jumped in, freezing in mid-air before disappearing.

"Ka-Kakashi, what was that?!" Sakura exclaimed, her voice shaking. Kakashi stood back up, observing the light.

"That jutsu is one I have never seen….It broke Minato's seal…" Kakashi rubbed his chin for a moment, and then sighed. "You three head straight back to the village and report this to the Fifth Hokage. I'm going after him."

"What? But how do you know that thing won't just kill you?" Sakura asked worriedly. Kakashi turned to her, kneeling down. He then smiled, which the only visible part of his face, his right eye, was showing it.

"Sakura, this was made by the Fourth Hokage. He is a man we all respect, and I believe that anything he had made will work as he meant it. Do not worry about your sensei, I'll be fine." Sakura let out a faint smile, and Naruto grinned widely.

"Yeah, Kakashi is the best jonin we know! He'll be alright!"

Sai simply remained silent, arms crossed.

"Remember, straight to the Tsunade." Kakashi instructed. The three nodded and dashed off, and he faced the bright light.

"Well, guess this will become a story to tell." Kakashi then jumped into the light, his body stopping in mid air. He then felt the strange tingling sensation, and his eyes widened as it suddenly felt like his body was shattering. In the next second, wind was rushing around him wildly, and he turned his head to see that he was no longer in the cave, but laying on a small hill overlooking a city. He stood up, and could easily tell this was nowhere near Konoha.

"Where on Earth am I…" he asked himself. He decided to go into the town and learn about where he now was. He sprinted until he got to the city entrance, then walked around, observing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two figures were overlooking the cave that Naruto and his team had just left. One, the shorter of the two, moved his rice hat up a bit to see completely.

"What do you think?" He asked his comrade, who looked at him.

"I think It seems like a wild chase, Itachi-san." the other man replied. He removed his rice hat, showing his shark like skin, and his small beady eyes, a grin on his face, showing his knife like teeth. The other man removed his rice hat, showing his black hair, most of it held back in a ponytail going down his back, with some bangs to the front.

"Kisame, this large amount of chakra could be helpful to the Akatsuki's cause." Itachi said. Kisame gave him a questionable look.

"Your normally not one to suggest ideas." Kisame said with a small chuckle. One glare from Itachi's sharingan eyes shut him up.

"Anyway, let us keep this place in mind, but not reveal it to our superiors as of yet." Itachi instructed. Kisame nodded, and the two disappeared.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"this town seems like it hasn't seen the likes of the Shinobi wars…" Kakashi muttered to himself. He then saw a young woman shopping, and decided he would ask her for information.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I hate to interrupt your day, but could you inform me of where I am?" Kakashi asked. The woman turned, letting out a small chuckle.

"Why, your in magnolia silly!" She happily replied. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Magnolia? He had never heard of the place.

"So, uh, are there any important organizations I can speak with here in Magnolia?"

"Why sure, You must mean Fairy Tail. I'll show you the way." The woman purchased what she was shopping for, and lead Kakashi towards Fairy Tail's guild. "So I guess your not from around here?"

"Heh, is it that obvious?" Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head, giving her an eye smile and chuckling.

"Well, your clothing is not the usual garmenting out here, and normally everyone, even visitors, know where Fairy Tail is. Their mages cause all kinds of commotion all the time." The woman chuckled.

"Mages?" Kakashi thought. After a few more minutes of Questions and Answers, they arrived. Kakashi had to admit, he was impressed with the guild hall, even though it looked like it had recently been built.

"Well, I hope I helped you answer your questions! Have a nice day!" the woman said, walking off and waving.

"Yes, thank you!" Kakashi called back. He then walked past Fairy Tail's gates, and walked up to the guild door, opening it. He could see the multiple tables set out, what looked like a bar to his right, and a set of stairs that led up to a second floor on his left. He began to walk towards the bar, walking past multiple people laughing, playing cards, drinking, and having a good time. He notice three people had taken notice of him.

One was a large, muscular man with white hair, and a mark on his neck, resembling a fairy. Kakashi guessed this was Fairy Tail's symbol, much like his Konoha headband. The other, a woman, was holding a much larger than average drinking glass, she slurped the whole glass of beer in one go, her eyes locked on him. The third was a man much smaller than the first, had a pompadour hairstyle protruding forward, and was wearing a vacation style shirt with flowers on it.

Kakashi simply looked forward, and continued toward the bar. When he got there, he was met with the smile of a young beautiful woman with white hair and tender eyes.

"Hi, My name is Mirajane Strauss, how can I help you?" Mirajane happily introduced herself. Kakashi was caught a bit off guard, he didn't expect a nice reception considering he was a stranger.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, and I was wondering if I could speak to your leader?" he asked in return.

"Oh, The master can be right down. Master!" She called out. To Kakashi's surprise, A much shorter than average man jumped up onto the mar, drinking a glass of beer. Kakashi never did like the thought of drinking, it never enticed him.

"I'm right here! Makarov's the name! Who are you friend?" Makarov happily asked.

"I am Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi repeated. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private?"

"Sure, right this way Mr. Hatake." Makarov led Kakashi upstairs, into his private room. Makarov sat down, showing Kakashi his seat.

"Now, what can I help you with?" Makarov asked. Kakashi straightened up from his usual laid-pack pose.

"I am looking for a man about my height, coming from the same place I am from." Kakashi then explained the man's appearance, though it wasn't much since the man was covered up in ninja garments.

"hmm…I don't remember anyone like that coming around here…Where was it you said you were from?" Makarov asked. Kakashi mentally sighed.

"I am a Jonin rank ninja of Konohagakure, otherwise known as the hidden leaf village. The Jonin are the highest ranking ninjas, next to Hokage."

"I see…Jonin are your worlds version of S-class mages…" Makarov said, rubbing his chin. "Konohagakure…Never heard of the place." Kakashi nodded.

"And I believe you never heard of it because there is no such place in this world." Kakashi then explained how he arrived, Makarov raised in eyebrow.

"Teleportation? Strange…magic that powerful is rare…but then again the way you described it isn't how a teleportation spell is activated."

"Anyway, I need help finding this man, and finding my way back home." Kakashi replied. Makarov stood up on the table separating the two, and smiled.

"Of course! Fairy Tail is always here to help those in need!" Makarov exclaimed.

"these guys sure do care a lot for others, I wish the Shinobi villages could get along this well." Kakashi thought. He gave Makarov an eye smile, shaking his hand.

"Thank you Makarov-sama." Kakashi humbly thanked. Makarov smiled.

"He is very polite indeed! I must admit my first judgments of him were wrong. But this could still just be an act." Makarov thought. The two exited his private room, walking around the 2nd floor. "So tell me more about how ninjas rank." Makarov asked.

"Well, the lowest rank are Genin, who are usually children who have just graduated the academy. They tend to handle small missions like shopping for elders, rescuing cats out of trees, stuff like that. The next rank is Chunin. They are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chunin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Genin who do not have the skills to become chunin are weeded out in the chunin exams. They tend to handle more dangerous missions," Kakashi explained.

"I see," Makarov commented. "Is there more?"

"Yes sir." Kakashi answered. "The next rank is Jonin, which is what I am. Jonin are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced jonin may even be sent on S-rank missions, which are considered to be the greatest difficulty. The highest rank is the Kage. A Kage is the leader of one of the five most powerful hidden villages and are generally acknowledged as the most powerful ninja in their respective villages." Makarov was impressed at this system.

"I see, our system is sort of like that, starting with regular mages who handle small task assignments, and then S-rank mages who handle the most difficult ones," Makarov commented. He noticed Kakashi was observing the rowdy guild members, who were all talking hanging around.

"Your members seem to have a lot of freedom to do as the please." Kakashi calmly commented.

"Well, they are the best mages I have ever known, and they are always like that so they can have their friendships become stronger." Makarov explained. Kakashi nodded.

"I wish it were that simple for us." Kakashi thought. He pushed the thought into the back of his mind when he noticed two male wizards arguing.

"YOU WANNA GO HOTHEAD?!"

"LET'S GO RIGHT NOW BRAINFROZE!"

Kakashi's face represented the look of a guy saying "Are you fucking kidding me…" Makarov chuckled.

"I see you noticed two of our strongest wizards, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster." Makarov said.

"Kind of hard not to." Kakashi calmly replied.

"Well, let me introduce you to them, perhaps they can help you on your quest." Makarov said, going down the stairs, Kakashi followed, letting his laid back stature resume.

"I don't exactly know how they can help when they argue with each other that much.." Kakashi commented, his only visible eye comically closed and looking like one of the lines from the "-_-" face.

"YOUR COMEBACKS ARE ABOUT AS LAME AS YOUR MAGIC FLAMEBRAIN!" the mage with spiky black hair yelled. Kakashi questioned why he was shirtless, it seemed pointless.

"ATLEAST I HAVE CLOTHES ON WHEN I SAY THEM YOU STRIPPER!" the other mage, who had spiky pink hair yelled in return. The third person with them, a beautiful young looking blonde, was trying to break them up.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop it before Erza sees you two!" The girl exclaimed.

"Let her try to stop us now!" The one referred to as Gray said.

"Yeah! We've grown out of that stage! We're fighting no matter what!" the pink headed boy, Natsu, added. Their smug faces immediately dropped into ones of horror as they heard a voice behind them.

"Care to repeat that?" Kakashi then saw the woman who also had to admit she was blessed with beauty, her fire red hair flowing past her shoulders.

"E-Erza!" Gray exclaimed, shuddering.

"What do you mean "Care to repeat that?"?! We didn't say anything!" Natsu exclaimed, shuddering as well as he let out a nervous chuckle. He and Gray had their arms around each other now, doing some kind of stupid dance.

Erza glared at them unconvincingly, then took her glare away as she greeted Lucy.

"Ahem." Makarov coughed, getting their attention. The four looked at him, and then their eyes fell upon the white haired jonin standing beside him. "If you four are done.. I would like to introduce someone. This here is Kakashi Hatake, a high ranking ninja of a town called Konohagakure." Kakashi did a small one handed wave. Erza raised and eyebrow, but Natsu's eyes were wide.

"A ninja?! Awesome!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran up to Kakashi. "I had always wanted to be a ninja as well! See?" Natsu then put his scarf around his head to make a mask, and then struck a ninja like pose. The small blue cat on his shoulder doing the same pose.

"Is this kid serious?" Kakashi thought. But nevertheless, he gave an eye smile.

"Well, I'm glad to meet someone who has an interests in ninjas." he happily said. "Makarov-sama informed me that you are Natsu Dragneel, correct?"

"Yep, best dragon slayer you'll ever find!" Natsu proudly said, beating his chest.

"This guy's about as prideful in himself as Naruto…" Kakashi mentally face palmed. "And you are Gray?" he pointed to Gray, who nodded. "Glad I got that right." Kakashi said. He then faced the two women. "I'm afraid Makarov never told me who you two were."

The redhead stepped up first. "I am Erza Scarlet, an S-class mage of Fairy tail." She said.

"I am Lucy, a celestial wizard." the blonde then said. Kakashi politely gave a small bow.

"It is nice to meet you both." He said, the two girls bowing in return.

"What about me?!" the blue cat that was on Natsu's shoulder exclaimed. Kakashi met the cat's rather large eyes, eyebrow raised. "And you are?"

"I'm Happy!" the cat exclaimed.

"I can tell, what's your name?" Kakashi asked.

"that is my name!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy sighed. Kakashi face palmed.

"Forgive me for the confusion then." Kakashi muttered.

"I was just telling Kakashi how you four could help him with a problem he is dealing with." Makarov explained. Erza raised an eyebrow, then looked to Kakashi.

"Well, I'm looking for someone, he's a criminal that has stolen two scrolls from my village, and he used them to come here." Kakashi explained.

"I'm sure we can help, that's what Fairy Tail members do. Right guys?" Natsu asked, the others nodding.

"Great! But where should we start?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, Balsam village normally has a lot of people come through daily, perhaps we could start there." Lucy suggested.

"Well let's go!" Natsu said, running out. He was suddenly stopped by Erza, who grabbed his scarf.

"Wait just a second. The railroad tracks are currently being fixed, so we'll have to walk." She said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that we blew up the tracks on accident." Natsu chuckled. Gray groaned.

"You say that like it was a good thing." Natsu was going say some comeback, but Erza's glare kept him quiet.

"Anyway, pack what you need, and we'll meet at this city's exiting path in 2 hours then." Kakashi said.

"Sounds good to me." Lucy replied. The others nodded, and it was set. It was decided that they would head for Balsam Village in 2 hours.


	2. An Unexpected battle! Natsu vs Kakashi!

"Where the hell is he at?!" Natsu raged while Lucy, Gray, and Erza were sitting around lazily. It had been almost 30 minutes past the time Kakashi told them all to meet up, and he was nowhere to be seen.

"He set's up the time, and doesn't even show up.." Lucy groaned. They eventually saw the white haired ninja walking casually towards them, waving.

"Hey guys! Sorry about being late, I was walking around the city and happened to got lost." Kakashi chuckled.

"…he's a ninja and he got lost…" Lucy thought, her eyes comically closed with and angry mark appearing on her forehead.

"Well anyway, are we all ready?" Kakashi asked. He received nods from everyone, and they began to walk down the road to Balsam village. Happy was flying around them as they walked, annoying Lucy as usual.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to take that train!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, because you're the only one who would get motion sickness." Erza replied. She smirked a little when she saw Natsu steam. Kakashi simply rolled his eyes, and pulled out a small book with an orange cover. Happy got curious, and flew closer to him.

"What are you reading?" Happy asked. Kakashi's eyes shifted to the flying cat.

"It's not exactly something for you children." Kakashi advised. But Happy kept trying to peek, eventually getting his eyes on one page, which made his eyes go all white and wide.

"AAH! KAKASHI IS READING A DIRTY NOVEL!" Happy yelled. Kakashi sighed.

"I prefer the term "Adult novel"." He simply muttered. Lucy's eyes were wide as well, a small blush appearing. Erza simply stared at Kakashi, then the book, then back to Kakashi.

"How can you read something like that in public?!" Lucy yelled, pointing a finger at the book. Kakashi spoke without taking his eyes off the book.

"Well, no one else is around here, and I figured you guys were use to this, considering your friend over there."

Lucy, Natsu, and Erza looked over to who Kakashi was referencing to, and they all jaw dropped when seeing Gray walking in nothing but a pair of small shorts.

"..What?" Gray asked. Lucy quickly turned away from Gray, as did Erza, but Natsu almost rolled over laughing. Gray simply had a confused look, which made Natsu laugh even more. Kakashi continued to read the book, ignoring the fact that Natsu and Gray started arguing again. He figured Erza would douse the fire pretty quickly. But to his surprise, Erza walked over to him.

"Um, Excuse me Kakashi, but could I look at that book?" Erza asked. He noted that she had the slightest tone of tenderness in her voice, which she must have been trying to convey. Kakashi thought about it for a while, but then it hit him.

"…you read these kind of books two, don't you?" His smirk was hidden by his mask when he saw Erza blush.

"N-No! Of course not! I'm just, you know.. wanting something to pass the time." Kakashi kept from chuckling, knowing he uncovered a truth about her.

"Sure." he replied calmly, handing her the book. He then whipped out another one, the cover of this one green, as he began to read it. Lucy's jaw dropped once again.

"How many of those books do you have!?" Kakashi simply gave her a look, she sweat dropped in response. They walked for a while longer, not much being said.

But suddenly Natsu yelled something that caught everyone off guard.

"**Kakashi! I challenge you to fight me!"**

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, looking up from his book. He saw the pink headed mage standing in front of him, a large grin on his face.

"Shouldn't we save fighting for our enemies?" Kakashi asked calmly. Natsu's reply didn't surprise him.

"I want to see what your made of! You say you're a high ranking ninja? Prove it!" Natsu yelled. Lucy was still in shock, her body turning white as she fell over. Gray looked to Erza.

"Erza, you can't let him do this!"

"Actually, I am also interested in what Kakashi can do." Erza said. Gray turned white as well and fell beside Lucy. Kakashi looked at Erza, who nodded.

"Obviously she wants to know how strong I am…" Kakashi thought. "Very well Natsu. I accept your challenge."

Natsu jumped back, the smile still on his face. "Alright then! I'm all fired up!" flames then began to envelop his arms, and Kakashi's eyebrow raised.

"So he uses fire… Funny, it's not Chakra based, so it actually is magic. That limits my Sharingan from copying.. but I could still predict his moves." Kakashi thought. "But in this case, I'll leave my sharingan unknown for now."

Kakashi cracked his knuckles, then faced Natsu. The others were watching from a distance.

"GO GET HIM NATSU!" Happy exclaimed.

"Happy, we don't want Natsu to hurt him!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Oh, Right." Happy replied, causing Lucy to face palm.

"I'll start this show! Karyu no Tekken!" The flames on Natsu's arms all went into his fists as he charged Kakashi. Kakashi got into position to counter.

"a frontal assault…he's almost as battle rushed as Naruto." Kakashi swung to the left to dodge Natsu's first punch, then grabbed his right arm and spun him around, tossing him away. Natsu caught himself, and stood, facing Kakashi again.

"My turn." Kakashi brought his hands together and did a set of hand seals so fast his hands looked like a blur. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Kakashi put his hands together in front of his mouth, making a hole with his index fingers and thumbs, and a fired a large continuous flame from his mouth towards Natsu. Lucy, Gray, and Erza's eyes widen in surprise.

"He didn't have a magic circle when he casted that spell! But how?!" Gray exclaimed.

"How did he do that.. that didn't look like magic… it must be something to do with those gestures he mad with his hands.." Erza thought.

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit when he saw the flames disappearing, and he then saw Natsu eating them.

"Thanks for the meal! Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu Jumped into the air and readied a magic circle. "Karyu no Hoko!" Natsu fired a huge burst of flames from his mouth like a flamethrower at Kakashi, who was quickly absorbed in the flames.

"Kakashi!" Lucy exclaimed. When the flames cleared, They Saw Kakashi's body on the ground, singed. Natsu landed with a smirk.

"You overdid it hothead! He could be dead!" Gray yelled. But they all went wide eyed at what happened next.

Kakashi's body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wh-What!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Where did he go?!" Natsu yelled in shock, looking around. Then in a flash, Kakashi jumped out of the ground behind Natsu. He then put his hands in a special seal, and crouched behind him.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!" He then pushed his index and middle finger hard into Natsu.

Natsu's eyes went wide as he was launched into the air, yelling in pain and grabbing his bottom as he flew across the sky, hitting the ground, his head getting stuck.

Lucy sweat dropped with white eyes, Gray simply fell back, and Erza's eyes were wide with her jaw dropped.

Kakashi stood, looking at where Natsu was trying to get his head out of the ground, Happy pulling on his foot to help.

"…Well, I think we're done here." Kakashi said, pulling out his green covered Icha Icha book.

"You're just gonna read that Perverted book again?!" Lucy exclaimed. Kakashi simply shrugged.

"You might want to help your friend out of the mess he got himself into." Kakashi then looked over to Natsu, who was still trying to get his head out of the ground. Lucy and Gray ran to where Natsu was and pulled on his legs, comically trying to get him out of the hole. Erza walked up to Kakashi, who was waiting for the others to get Natsu out.

"Kakashi, that was truly impressive. But what kind of magic was that?" she asked him, sitting beside him.

"It wasn't magic. Where I'm from, we use what's called Jutsu. To use a jutsu, we use hand seals to release what we have inside of us, called chakra. When the right seals are performed, the Chakra releases and allows us to perform the jutsu intended, as you saw there." Kakashi explained. Erza was truly impressed.

"Wow.. You're a pretty powerful guy Kakashi."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow curiously. Her voice sounded more tender than it had been before, as if she was talking to a close friend…or someone closer than a friend? He shook the thought away as they saw Natsu finally get his head out of the ground.

"Damn it! I can't believe I lost!" Natsu groaned.

"I can." Gray muttered.

"What did you say you walking popsicle?!" Natsu retorted.

"None of your business pinky!" Gray replied.

"YOU WANNA GO?!" Natsu yelled.

"FINE THEN! LET'S GO NOW!" Gray responded. Lucy simply slid back, falling over comically. Erza sighed, standing up.

"I'll take care of them, and we'll move on, ok?" Erza told Kakashi with a smile.

"Alright." Kakashi calmly replied. He lay back, propping up on his arm, reading his Icha Icha book.


	3. Fight in the Forest: Sharingan Revealed!

"We're finally here!" Lucy exclaimed as they overlooked Balsam village. It was lit up gloriously, as it always was at night. Natsu stood beside her.

"Great, let's find somewhere to eat!" He exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. Lucy face palmed.

"Must you always think about food?" Lucy complained.

"Actually, we've been walking all day, I am pretty hungry." Gray said, arms behind his head.

"Well if you guys would have brought food like I had, you wouldn't be." Lucy mocked.

"But you wouldn't let us get any of yours when we were at your room!" Happy complained.

"Because that was my food!" Lucy exclaimed. Kakashi smirked.

"those three are so much like how my team were… too bad my team split." he thought.

"Well, we'll get something to eat, and then we'll find a place to stay the night. We still have some jewels from our last mission to pay for a room for all of us." Erza said, the others nodded in agreement. They then continued down the path and into Balsam Village. Kakashi finally put his Icha Icha book away, Lucy giving a silent prayer of thanks.

"So where should we eat?" Lucy asked. Natsu immediately pointed to a large restaurant.

"There!" Natsu exclaimed. The sign hanging over the entrance said "Super Express Restaurant". Lucy groaned.

"Every time we come here, that's always where we eat!" Lucy complained.

"That shows how good the food is!" Natsu replied, walking towards the building. The others followed behind him.

"This town has a very strong connection with oriental architecture." Kakashi commented.

"Yep, it's what makes it a big tourist spot." Erza replied. They all got to a table and were greeted by the chef. Kakashi's eyes dropped a little bit when seeing the chef-or rather- the chef's large forehead.

"Hey nodding chef! Just the usual for all of us!" Natsu happily told him. Nodding chef nodded (of course.) and then looked to Kakashi.

"Uh, just a small bowl of ramen, and a glass of water please." Kakashi said. The chef nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"So Kakashi, forgive me for asking, but I'm kind of curious," Lucy started. "Why do you wear your headband where it covers your left eye?"

Kakashi's eye widened a little. He knew these were powerful people, but he didn't think about how they would react to his sharingan. Sure, they have been nice to him, but if they knew the power it possessed.

"I bet he's using it like an eye patch! Like a pirate!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy shot him a dirty look.

"Happy! That was rude!" Lucy exclaimed. Kakashi chuckled.

"It's fine Lucy. You'll see in due time." Kakashi answered. Before Lucy could say anything else, Nodding chef came out with all their food, setting it on the table for them. Everyone thanked Nodding chef, who went back into the kitchen. Natsu immediately chomped into his plate, Happy eating heavily as well, both of them getting annoyed looks from Lucy. Gray and Erza were eating in small bites, talking about guild business.

Kakashi took his glass of water and started to bring it to his face, but stopped when he noticed everyone else looking at him. "What?" and awkward silence fell for a few seconds

"You're going to drink with your mask on?" Lucy asked. Kakashi froze for a second, but then gave her an eye smile, chuckling nervously.

"Well, heh, you're right! No one could eat with a mask on." He then put the fingers of his free hand on the top of his mask, knowing the others still had their eyes locked on him. But in a mere second, Gray yelled.

"Natsu! You got ketchup on my jacket!" Everyone looked in Gray's direction for about 2 seconds, and then back to Kakashi, but everyone's jaw dropped and their eyes became large and white.

"Ah, that was a good meal." Kakashi complimented, his bowl of ramen and his glass of water empty. Lucy couldn't believe the ninja had pulled down his mask, ate and drank all of his meal, and pulled his mask up that fast and that silent.

"What? How did…What?!" Lucy stuttered in shock. Kakashi gave them all and eye smile.

"Well, I'll be outside waiting. Make sure to compliment the chef for me!" Kakashi happily said, standing up and walking out. Lucy's mouth was still left open, when Happy suddenly snapped her back to her senses.

"Um, Lucy, you have a bit of food hanging from your mouth."

"Stupid cat!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rain poured as Itachi and Kisame walked through the forest.

"Man, all this rain is like Amekagure." Kisame muttered, cracking his knuckles. Itachi kept his eyes focused forward as they walked.

"I figured someone like you would like the rain, considering you're a walking fish." Itachi replied, having the smallest of smirks. No one really could see the friendship Kisame and Itachi had made in their years with the Akatsuki. They had their differences, but they trusted each other. Kisame seemed to be the only one who could get a joke out of Itachi, even though that was a very rare thing.

"So about the cave we had seen yesterday. I remember that Uzumaki kid saying something about a large amount of Chakra sealed in it. Do you think it has one of the tailed beasts sealed inside that we are unaware about?" Kisame asked. Itachi pondered on this.

"I highly doubt it. The tailed beasts are all more than likely sealed within a human, much like Naruto Uzumaki has the nine tails. But if that cave of chakra has been sealed, it is bound to have some importance to it." Itachi answered.

"Well, Pain has wanted us to keep quiet for a while while the search for the tailed beasts are being conducted, perhaps we should check it out?" Kisame suggested. Itachi turned his head to his long time comrade.

"…perhaps." Itachi emotionlessly said as they continued to walk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I forgot how good the spas were here!" Lucy happily said. The grouped had arrived at the hotel of their choice, and had gotten everything situated. Now Lucy and Erza were relaxing in one of the spas, letting the warm water soak their bodies.

"It's peaceful not having to hear Natsu and Gray argue." Erza admitted. "So Lucy, what do you think of our newest comrade?" Lucy was caught a bit off guard when hearing Erza ask this, but she did her best to answer.

"Well, he seems very quiet about his past, and he also dresses pretty funny, but he seems like a good hearted guy." Lucy answered.

"I agree, he seems pure. But it still seems like he hides something.. Like a painful memory." Erza replied. Lucy had to agree, there were times she noticed Kakashi looking at them as if he were replaying a moment from his life. Maybe as they got to know him better, he would open up more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Meanwhile…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The guys were all in their room, Natsu and Gray playing a game of cards.

"Kakashi said he was taking a shower, that means his mask is off…" Gray muttered. They were all curious as to why the ninja was hiding his face. Maybe he had a scar from battle? Maybe he had bad teeth? Chubby cheeks? Whatever it was, He was sure that they would see when Kakashi stepped out. Just as Gray finished thinking this, the shower room door opened, and Kakashi stepped out, surrounded by mist coming out of the room. Natsu and Gray's eyes narrowed, trying to see Kakashi. When the mist finally cleared, both of them fell over comically when seeing Kakashi had a rag tied around his face like a mask, and another one like his headband.

They didn't get to see his left eye or face. Kakashi chuckled inwardly as he grabbed his clothes and went back in to change.

"Eh, Whatever." Natsu muttered. "Alright, lay them down." Natsu's jaw dropped in shock when he saw Gray had all aces. "You cheated!"

"How could I cheat when you dealed the cards?" Gray asked smugly, taking the jewels both had bet. Natsu steamed as Gray chuckled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the woods on the outskirts of Balsam village was a old, castle made with all black stone, looking like a castle from the dark ages. A figure was seen running inside, the gates closing behind him. The man looked around, walking slowly. It wasn't long before he heard a voice.

"Who are you, and why do you enter our guild headquarters?" A feminine voice demanded. The man in question put his hands together.

"for a proposition." The man then took his mask off, letting his black hair fall to it's shoulder length, showing the roughed look in his eyes and the physical scar in his left cheek, going down to his chin. He remained unmoved when he saw a young woman, he guessed about 24, step out of the shadows. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, it held by stitches going down from the bottom of her chest to her stomach, and had an opening in the top, showing some of her cleavage. This was combined with a mini skirt with red stripes, and a pair black knee high boots. Her blood red hair flowed down to about the middle of her back, her red eyes matching the color.

"What is your name stranger?" She asked coldly. The man kept his eyes focused.

"My name is Kai Pentomi." the man answered. "I am a foreigner to this land, but I have an offer you cant refuse." The woman raised an eyebrow.

"That is mighty big talk for someone who has just met Yasashi Luminos, the fire mage of The Silver Serpents." The woman said, introducing herself. Kai chuckled.

"I'm not threatened by your words, but don't you think you're leader would like to hear of a power that would help rule this world?" Kai asked with a smug smirk. Yasashi didn't answer for a couple of seconds.

"…He's this way."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Erza opened her eyes, yawning. She turned her head and saw that Lucy was not in her bed. She figured Lucy must have gotten up and went to get breakfast. She got up herself and got dressed, then fixed her hair to it's normal style. After finishing, she looked herself over in the mirror, smiling.

"Good looking as usual!" Erza thought proudly. She was about to leave when in the corner of her eye, she saw a silhouette sitting on the edge of the hotel roof. Her eye's narrowed, thinking it was possibly a spy. She equipped one of her daggers just incase, and stepped outside. She walked slowly, her footsteps near silent. But she almost fell over when she heard the silhouette speak.

"Good Morning Erza, You eat breakfast already?" The figure turned his head, revealing it was Kakashi, who was giving her and eye smile. Erza sighed as the dagger disappeared.

"Why aren't you at breakfast?" she asked.

"I was up way before you guys and ate already. You people sure would hate the amount of sleep you would get in our world." Kakashi chuckled. He didn't tell her he had already been up the past three hours, sitting on the roof, balancing meditation and Icha Icha.

"Did Gray and Natsu know?" Erza then asked.

"I left a note on the cat." Kakashi replied. Erza chuckled. Kakashi then jumped down, landing softly on the patio that led out from the girl's room. they were on the fifth floor of the hotel. "If you're on your way to breakfast, you want me to walk with you there?"

Erza's eyes widened a little as a small blush appeared. "Sure." She answered with her usual tone. The two walked side by side as they went back into the hotel and downstairs.

"The only bad thing about this is we got the top floor, and the elevator just happened to break down this morning." Kakashi said.

"I know, that was inconvenient." Erza complained. Kakashi tried to think of something to talk about before an awkward silence began.

"So…you four, are you their leader?" he asked Erza.

"Since I am and S-Class Mage and they're regular mages, yes. Even though Natsu proudly calls it "Team Natsu"" Erza answered. Kakashi chuckled.

"That Natsu. He has a very strong will, he reminds me of one of my students." Kakashi said.

"You're a teacher?" Erza asked.

"Well, no, I'm a team leader. I had a team of three you see. Two boys and one girl. The girl's name was Sakura. She is kind hearted and pure, but she always had this big crush on the silent one of the three, Sasuke. He was always challenged by the second boy, a very energetic and determined Naruto." Kakashi explained. "Naruto and Sasuke would always argue and fight, much like your Natsu and Gray." Erza laughed.

"Glad I'm not the only one who has two teammates that are always arguing!" Erza exclaimed, both of them laughing. They locked eyes for each other for a second, but both quickly looked away. But they both went wide eyed again as they felt the back of their hands brush together. Kakashi was quick to keep his calm posture, as did Erza, but she couldn't help but blush some.

"Well, we're here." Kakashi stated. Erza saw her friends sitting and eating, Natsu and Happy having a huge plateful as usual.

"Erza! Kakashi! We saved your seats!" Lucy said, waving to the two. They walked over and Erza sat down, but Kakashi stood.

"No thanks, I had already ate earlier. I'll be outside, I think we should start looking for our target by heading to the forest outside of town." Kakashi said. The others nodded.

"You all eat up now, don't want anyone to go hungry!" Kakashi happily exclaimed, giving an eye smile. He patted Erza on the shoulder, and then walked out.

Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw that Erza didn't knock him out, like she would do with any other guy, but had a small smile form.

"Erza's in looooove!" Happy exclaimed. No sooner had he said that, he found himself smashed into the wall, thanks to a punch to the face by the redhead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_10 minutes later.._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The team was walking down the path that led through the forest, Kakashi kept his eye open.

"_If he were hiding somewhere, this is the closest to our home terrain as can be…"_ Kakashi thought. Happy landed on his shoulder, a large bruise on his cheek. "What happened to you little guy?" Kakashi questioned. Happy groaned.

"Erza…" Happy muttered. Kakashi nodded.

"I see. Made her mad?"

"Aye…"

Kakashi held in his chuckle. He knew they must have saw her face after he put the hand on her shoulder, which was awkward in itself considering the hand brushing from earlier.

"So how do we know how to find this guy?" Natsu asked, arms behind his head.

"I have an idea." Kakashi said. He pulled out a small cloth. "This is a piece of my target's clothing. It was cut off from a jutsu he cast." Kakashi set it on the ground. He then took out a kunai and pricked his thumb, causing it to bleed. As the blood trickled, he did a set of hand seals, and put his hand with the bleeding thumb to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a black ring with symbols appeared around Kakashi's hand, and there was a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw a small dog wearing a headband like Kakashi's, and had a small jacket on.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Lucy said.

"Kakashi, where are we? The smells here are different than that of Konoha." the dog said. Happy's eyes grew wide.

"A talking dog?!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy face palmed while Kakashi and the dog had an annoyed look. Kakashi turned back to the dog.

"Pakkun, I'll explain where we are later. But I need your help right now." Kakashi said, grabbing the piece of cloth. "I am tracking the man who wear's this type of clothing." Pakkun sniffed the cloth, then looked around for a couple of seconds, then looked to the west.

"This way." Pakkun said. He and Kakashi immediately jumped up into the trees, moving fast.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Natsu yelled as they chased the two.

Kakashi looked back and saw that the wizards couldn't keep up with his speed. He was a ninja after all.

"Pakkun, we have to wait on my comrades, and go at their speed." Kakashi said. Pakkun sighed.

"You're friends are a bunch of slowpokes." Pakkun groaned as both of them stopped and jumped down. When the others caught up to them, Pakkun sat on Kakashi's shoulder as he led them towards the source of the smell. They ran for a while, but suddenly Pakkun caught a bunch of different senses at once.

"Kakashi! There are people surrounding us!" Pakkun alerted, jumping off Kakashi's shoulder.

"Alright, you take cover Pakkun." Kakashi ordered. Pakkun nodded as he jumped into the bushes.

"Come out now, we know you're there." Kakashi said calmly, grabbing a kunai. Out of the trees, multiple men jumped down, all holding weapons, grinning darkly.

"Well well, look what has decided to come into our forest." one of them smugly said. "You're gonna be sorry you came through here."

Natsu smiled. "I've been itching for a fight! Let's go!" He yelled. Everyone readied themselves.

"Rush 'em!" the man yelled. A group of the thugs ran at Natsu, yelling.

"Karyu no Yokugeki!" Natsu yelled as he rushed the thugs head on. His hands lit ablaze as he punched them each, sending them flying. The other thugs looked in shock.

"Th-That's Natsu Dragneel!" One of them yelled.

"No one said we were fighting Fairy Tail!" Another exclaimed.

"Ice make: Geyser!" Gray exclaimed, freezing the ground under the thugs facing him, and attacking them with ice spikes that shot up from the ground.

"That's Gray Fullbuster! The Fairy Tail Ice wizard!" a different thug yelled. He was immediately knocked back by Erza, who had equipped into her flight armor, slashing through enemies quickly with her sword.

"T-T-That's Erza Scarlet!" a thug yelled in fear. One looked at Lucy.

"And that's!…that's…um, I don't know who this one is."

Lucy had an annoyed look. "Well, you're about to find out!" She exclaimed, grabbing one of her keys. "Open, gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" in a quick flash of light, a large humanoid bull appeared, wielding a large double headed axe.

"I'm ready to protect your body Lucy!" Taurus exclaimed, Lucy sweat dropping in response.

"Take care of those thugs!" Lucy commanded.

"Sure thing! Let's Moooove!" Taurus bull rushed the thugs, sending them flying.

Kakashi was honestly impressed with all of them. "They are all very powerful, I'm glad they are allies." he thought. He turned his attention to the thugs facing him.

"This guy looks, new, let's get him!" the group of thugs rushed at him, but he was ready. He easily dodged the first thug's punch, grabbing his arm and throwing him into another. He then charged, slashing through three with his kunai. Another tried to sneak attack from behind, but Kakashi's trained hearing sensed him. He performed a quick set of hand seals.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" suddenly, a wall of rock shot up from the ground, and the thug ran into before he could react. The wall then fell apart, and Kakashi was gone.

"Where did he-" before the thug could finish, a hand shot out of the ground below him, grabbing his foot, pulling him under, leaving only his head above ground. Kakashi jumped out of the ground and delivered a kick to the thug's head, knocking him out. It wasn't long before the thugs were taken care of.

"That was too easy!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy sent Taurus back to the spirit world as Pakkun jumped down from one of the trees.

"You all handled yourselves very well." Pakkun Complimented.

"Yes, that was good work." Kakashi said. The group then continued their tracking of the rogue ninja, until they came to a field with a river running through the middle of it. Pakkun looked around.

"Kakashi, he's-"

"I know." the group looked forward as a man in dark clothing appeared, his head uncovered. He was wearing the same outfit that Kakashi first saw him in, the only difference being he had a sword in it's sheath on his back.

"Well, we meet again Kakashi." the man said.

"Who are you? Why did you come to this world?" Kakashi demanded. The man laughed.

"I will tell you my name. I am Kai, missing-nin of Iwagakure." the man boldly stated.

"A rock ninja…that cancels out the use of Earth release, since he would probably be able to deflect it easy." Kakashi thought. "And why are you here?" Kai laughed.

"I would love to tell you that, but I'm afraid you and your friends will be dead before you ever find out." Kai said, pulling out his katana. Natsu and the others readied themselves, but Kakashi stopped them.

"You guys stay back with Pakkun. I'll deal with him." Kakashi calmly said, putting a hand on his forehead protector."

"He's going to pull his headband up? What will that do?" Lucy asked, Pakkun smirked.

"He never told you? You're about to see the power of the Sharingan." he proudly said.

"_Sharingan? Is that a special kind of spell?" _Erza thought. When Kakashi pulled his headband up to uncover his left eye, they all saw the scar that went over it. He then opened his eye, and They all gasped at seeing the red eye with a black pupil, the pupil surrounded by three dots that were slowly spinning.

"W-wow..his eye.." Lucy stuttered.

"Is that a jutsu as well?" Gray asked Pakkun.

"No, it is a kekkei genkai, or special eye. It is a rare eye only few posses. It grants him the ability to copy his opponents movements, as well as their jutsu." Pakkun explained.

"He is very powerful indeed." Erza complimented. _"Just be careful…"_ she thought. She then shook her head a bit. Why did she think something like that? Yes, Kakashi was an ally, but the way she thought of those three words.. She would have only used that for someone closer than a friend. She pushed it to the back of her mind as they watched Kakashi prepare to battle Kai.

"You may posses the sharingan, but I'll still be the victor." Kai said, changing his stance into an attack pose.

"Your pride will end up being your weakness." Kakashi coldly replied, the grip on his kunai tightening. The two then charged at each other in a burst of speed, katana clashing with kunai.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Itachi and Kisame faced the cave's entrance, peering inside. The two silently entered, and they could see the glowing of chakra off the rocks.

"Looks like those kids weren't kidding." Kisame commented, Itachi nodding in agreement. after some time of walking, the two then came to the place where Kakashi had teleported, and saw they two scrolls set down. Kisame kneeled down do observe them, as Itachi looked at the markings of the two circles.

"These symbols are not like any I've seen in any other summoning jutsu." Itachi noted. Kisame agreed.

"Yeah, theses scrolls don't look like your average summoning scroll either." he said, standing up. They were both caught off guard when the scrolls started to light up.

"Did you do anything?" Itachi asked.

"I only looked at them, I didn't touch them!" Kisame replied. Itachi activated his Sharingan and looked at the scrolls again.

"That's odd…the glow is not chakra based." Itachi said, disabling the sharingan after making the observation.

"This is some strange ritual shit we found." Kisame commented. Before Itachi could give Kisame a glare as a reply to his bad joke, light shot at them from the scrolls, and they both disappeared.


	4. The New Arrivals

Kakashi was trying to think of a strategy to defeat Kai, while having to block his attacks simultaneously.

"Doton: Kengan no Jutsu!" Kai said after performing a set of hand seals. He put his fists to the ground, and they became armored in stone. Kai then rushed Kakashi and punched rapidly at him. Kakashi spun to his left to dodge the first punch, then jumped back and did a set of seals as Kai rushed him.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" Kakashi exclaimed. A wall of solid rock rose up in front of Kai as he threw his fists at Kakashi, smashing into the wall, breaking it, and his gloves.

"He's so strong! He's almost as powerful as an Earth mage!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at Kai.

"Don't make the enemy sound good! It's Kakashi we're cheering for!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy face palmed.

"I need to think of something, and fast." Kakashi thought as Kai walked through the remains of the wall. "I can't attack from under the ground because he'll sense my movement.." Kakashi threw two of his Kunai, which Kai ducked to dodge. Kai then swept his leg at Kakashi's feet to trip him, but Kakashi jumped up and flipped back, kicking Kai's head as he did, sending Kai back.

"Doton: Dosekiryu!" Kai did a quick combo of hand seals, and a large amount of the ground shot up and formed into a dragon, roaring and flying at Kakashi. Kakashi's sharingan predicted and copied the jutsu, and Kakashi quickly did the same set of hand seals and launched his own Earth dragon. The two dragons rushed head on into each other, causing a large explosion of rock and gravel, a large mass of it heading for the fairy tail wizards.

"Ice make: shield!" Gray quickly cast a spell forming a shield of thick ice all around them, the rocks smashing into it, cracking it greatly, but not smashing through.

"Good job Gray!" Erza complimented.

"Yeah, fast thinking." Pakkun added. Kai and Kakashi stared at each other.

"I knew the sharingan is powerful, but I'm truly impressed." Kai mockingly said. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Give it up, you know how this will end." He coldly said. Kai laughed.

"You seem to handle earth jutsu pretty well, but how about this!" Kai yelled, doing another set of hand seals. "Suiton: Hahonryu!" Kakashi's eyes widened as water rose and spiraled at him at high speed, knocking him back.

"He knows water release as well?!" Kakashi thought. He caught himself, facing Kai again.

"I must admit, I underestimated you." Kakashi said. "But I will win this battle. I won't let you complete whatever your plan is, whether in involves ruling our world, or this one!" Kakashi confidently said. The fairy tail wizards smiled.

"You said it Kakashi! Get that bastard!" Natsu cheered.

"You shouldn't proclaim victory when you're about to die." Kai said. Kakashi quickly jumped on the river, and sharingan began to spin, then stopped suddenly. Kai began to do a large combo of hand moves quickly, but Kakashi did his set of hand seals at the exact same time. They both finished and spoke.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

"Doton: Dosekiryu!"

Another dragon made of Earth launched at Kakashi, But water from the river he was standing on rushed behind him, forming into a towering dragon of it's own, roaring. The two dragons roared, launching at each other.

"Fool, Don't you know water cant stop stone!" Kai laughed. But his laughter was cut short as he saw what Kakashi did next.

"Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu!" As the two dragons flew at each other, The water dragon Kakashi made sparked with electricity, then opened it's mouth, roaring as a large bolt of lightning fired from it's mouth, cracking with a thundering boom as it split the earth dragon into pieces, and then took to the form of a hound, howling as it's body sparked with electricity.

"He used the water dragon jutsu as a conductor for his lightning attack, allowing it to be more lethal, enough to split through my Earth dragon! And He's still controlling it to come at me with the same speed!" Kai's eye's gaped wide at the realization, and he couldn't use a substitution jutsu in time before getting hit by the heavy electricity.

"AAHHHHH!" Kai yelled in pain as he was slammed into the ground from the force of the lightning attack. Kakashi's hand still had electricity sparking for a couple of seconds before it died down, and he jumped out from the river, and walked to the impact crater made by his final attack. He saw Kai, his clothes torn from the attack, groaning. He noticed on his right shoulder was a silver mark in the shape of a snake about to strike. Kai weakly got to his knees.

"This…wont be the last time…we meet…Hatake.." His body then turned into mud, falling to the ground, seeping through the cracks. Kakashi kept his calm look as he pulled his headband back down over his sharingan.

"He used his last bit of strength to create a mud clone in the mist of the impact…but he is still injured." Kakashi knew he couldn't hunt Kai down and finish it, he had used up a large amount of chakra and had physical wounds of his own. He turned to see the fairy tail wizards and Pakkun running to him.

"Kakashi! That was so cool! Why couldn't our fight have been that badass?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I don't use my full ability on comrades." Kakashi said with a smile. Erza gave him a smiling nod.

"You did very well Kakashi, I have never seen that kind of battle before." Erza complimented. Pakkun walked up to Kakashi.

"You did as I expected Kakashi. Well Done." Pakkun said.

"Thank you Pakkun, now you go rest yourself, you've done good today." Kakashi replied. Pakkun nodded and Disappeared in a puff of smoke. He then looked to Erza. "I saw the mark of a Silver snake on his shoulder, is that a guild mark?" Kakashi asked. Erza's eye's widened.

"That's the guild mark of the Silver Serpents, a powerful dark guild!" Erza exclaimed. Kakashi grimaced. "that means he has made allies…"

"We need to head back and let Gramps know about this!" Natsu exclaimed, everyone nodding in agreement.

"It's getting dark, we need to find a place to set up camp first." Lucy commented.

"Right." Kakashi agreed. "Let's move from here, this area is too open." He began to walk, but stumbled a bit, groaning. "Damn it, I've used up so much chakra in that last combination of jutsu, I can barely walk." He muttered. Erza caught him, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"You need to rest to. You did your part, We need to tend to those wounds of yours." She ordered. Kakashi could tell her warm tone behind the ordering voice, his mask hiding a smile.

"I agree. I need to restore my Chakra as well." Kakashi said. "Let's go." With Erza helping him, they all went back to find a safe spot to camp for the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was late afternoon at the Fairy Tail guild, and Levy was reading a very special book under a tree in Fairy Tail's backyard garden. She enjoyed being out in the new add-on to the guild, it was much more peaceful than inside. She also had her nose deep in the book she was reading, a very special book she happened to find in a closing library. The title was nothing similar to what she had seen, it reading, "Abandoned spells for the advanced wizard. She had her glasses on, reading the ancient transcript, and one spell caught her eye.

"Worldly teleportation ritual?" She read aloud. She read the instructions, her curiosity getting the best of her. She was surprised to see that a mage of her style could perform it, using a light pen. She couldn't resist it, she had to see what would happen. She did as instructed, copying the set of symbols that were in the book, the symbols looked very strange, she couldn't say she had seen them before. She wrote them in a circle, as the book instructed, then chanted the words as the symbols were translated.

"From the circle of one, to the scrolls of the other, may you meet someone new, whether they be from this world or another?" The sentence confused Levy. But before she could say anything, the sentence glowed a bright white light, forcing her to cover her eyes. There was boom, similar to thunder, and the light faded, and Levy looked up, gasping.

Standing before her were two figures much taller than her, cloaked in black jackets with red clouds on them, a rice hat with white strips of cloth covering their head on both of them. One was much taller than the other, but both of them were taller than her. They looked around, then their eyes turned to Levy, her eyes going wide. The taller of the two immediately pulled off his back a large sword, which was wrapped in white cloth, covering it all the way to the handle.

"Where are we?" The voice asked with a threatening tone. Levy was in too much shock to answer, it was as if she forgot how to speak.

"I asked you a question." The voice said coldly. Levy was visibly shaking, but the other figure spoke, his voice having no emotion, just a calm, cold tone.

"Kisame, stop it." Levy raised an eyebrow as the tall figure pulled his sword away. The man who had spoke kneeled down to eye level with Levy. He pulled his rice hat up enough to reveal his eyes.

Levy gasped, stunned by the blood red eyes, three black dots surrounding the pupils. The dots began to spin for a bit, but then stopped. The man then stood back up.

"Where are we?" He asked. Levy managed to stand.

"Y-You're in Fairy Tail's garden." She said, voice shaking. The two seemed to look at each other. They then took their rice hats off, revealing their faces. Levy gasped at the shark like appearance of the one called Kisame, who had a sharp teethed, grin, his beady eyes focused on her.

"Fairy Tail? I've never heard of that before. You?" Kisame asked, looking at the other man.

"No, I have not either." The man said. He then looked back to Levy.

"I am sorry for my friend's inconvenience, we surprisingly arrive here and though it to be a trap." The man said. Even with his apology, his voice was that of a cold, emotionless person.

"O-oh, it wasn't a trap.. I had cast a spell, when-"

"A spell?" Kisame asked. Levy nodded.

"Yes, I am a wizard." she confirmed. Itachi and Kisame looked at each other questionably. Levy then asked, "Where are you two from?"

"We are not from here, We are from another place." Itachi simply said. "Could you explain how we arrived here?"

Levy did her best to explain, Kisame and Itachi paying attention to every detail. She then told them about Fairy Tail, and Magnolia. Itachi and Kisame once again looked at each other.

"That must be why those two scrolls lit up." Kisame commented.

"Obviously so." Itachi replied. Levy felt a little more calm now considering she didn't have that huge sword pointing at her, but she still felt a little nervous.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"I am Kisame Hoshigaki, formerly of the village hidden in the mist." Kisame said, a smirk on his face.

"And I am Itachi Uchiha, formerly of the village of the hidden leaves." Itachi said, his expression non-changing. "And you are?"

"I'm Levy McGarden." Levy said. "You two are dressed alike, are you in a guild?" Itachi and Kisame had a questionable look at the word guild, but soon Kisame answered.

"I wouldn't say a "guild" but an organization, the Akatsuki." He informed. Levy nodded.

"Oh, I see! But you two are from…another world?" she asked, a bit of excitement and curiosity raised in her voice. Itachi nodded silently. "You two need to see grandpa then! Well, his name is Makarov, he's the guild leader. Come on, I'll show you the way." Levy said, walking back towards the guild. Kisame and Itachi followed, but Kisame leaned to his comrade.

"Why are we following this girl and not trying to figure out what the hell to do?" Kisame asked him.

"When I looked at her with my sharingan, I saw no chakra whatsoever within her. That means that she doesn't have a chakra system, which all people of our world do. But if we are in fact in a different world, we can keep our alias unknown for the time being, until we figure out what to do next." Itachi said, disabling his sharingan. Kisame sighed.

"You always plan so far ahead, but you always seem right." Kisame replied, going back up to his regular height. They remained silent as Levy led them through the guild, ignoring the stares and murmurs of others as they passed.


	5. An Uneasy Alliance

The group sat around a small fire Natsu had made, eating a small meal for supper. Kakashi didn't eat, but lay down instead, feeling deprived of energy due to the battle with Kai. Gray turned to Erza.

"That was really impressive by that Kakashi guy today, I'm glad he's on our side." Gray commented, biting into a piece of his food.

"Yeah," Erza said, "I wonder if everyone from his world is that powerful. And I also wonder what other jutsu he can do…" she finished. Lucy yawned.

"Oh man, I'm beat.." her eyes started to close softly, resting her head on the nearest thing available, which happened to be Natsu's shoulder. "Night guys." Natsu couldn't help but give a small smile, and played with Lucy's hair until she was deep asleep, him falling asleep soon after.

Erza was the only one awake, staring into the heart of the fire. She was thinking about what had happened today, and what it meant.

"The Silver Serpents…They're relatively new, but the fact the name has reached our ears so soon must mean that they are a dangerous guild." She said to herself. She was a little surprised when she heard another voice speak.

"Still awake I see." Kakashi said. He gathered enough strength to sit up, Erza moved to be beside him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the fact that that guy was with the Silver Serpents." Erza informed.

"What do you know about the Silver Serpents?" Kakashi asked.

"I know that even though they are one of the newer dark guilds, their name reached our ears pretty fast. They have an elite team of wizards called the Cobra's Fangs." Erza asked. Kakashi nodded, looking at the fire. He then looked into her eyes.

"Well, we'll be alright, you guys are Fairy Tail after all." He chuckled. Erza's eyes locked on with the jonin.

"You put us all up above yourself like you're nothing much, but you have great ability as well." Erza replied with a smile.

"One should be confident in oneself, but believing in your own power too much will lead down a path of isolation and sorrow. You must accept those around you, and acknowledge them as much as you acknowledge yourself, and also acknowledge those who equal your power or exceed it." Kakashi said calmly, keeping his eye on the fire. Erza was impressed with Kakashi's deep thinking.

"Kakashi, You'd make a proud member of Fairy Tail." Erza said, hugging him softly. Kakashi froze for a moment, shocked by the sudden move from the redhead. He knew her for the powerful, commanding figure everyone said she was, It seemed a bit odd for her to make a tender and warm hearted move. Kakashi gave Erza an eye smile as he returned the hug, both of them watching the fire until falling asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Levy yawned as she opened her eyes, the rays of the morning sun shining on her face. She got up and walked into the bathroom to shower, and then fix herself up. After about 10 minutes, she had ate breakfast and was ready to go. She stepped outside with a bright smile.

"Good morning Magnolia!" She exclaimed as the town was already awake with small shops and early bird shoppers. She walked down the street towards the Fairy Tail building, humming as she walked along. She then got a small surprise when she saw Itachi and Kisame sitting in a small oriental restaurant. Levy figured she would greet the two, and entered the restaurant. Kisame noticed her, and nudged to Itachi, who turned to see her. Levy noticed that Itachi's eye's weren't red like when they first met. Maybe she was just hallucinating about that? Anyway, Itachi moved over, allowing her room to sit.

"Morning guys." Levy greeted happily. The two didn't say much, but nodded in reply. Kisame was eating a small sushi plate, and Itachi had a small bowl of noodle soup.

"Come to get a quick bit to eat?" Kisame asked with a grin. Levy still felt a bit uncomfortable at the fact that Kisame had shark like teeth, but she was at least a lot more calm than their first meeting.

"I actually just came to see what had you two in here." Levy replied. "How did your meeting with Makarov go?" Itachi swallowed another bite of his noodle soup.

"He greeted us very politely, and of course we showed him the respect an elder deserves." Itachi answered, causing Levy to smile once again.

"That's great! Did you explain the whole "other world situation"?" She then asked.

"Well, he actually said that we weren't the first people he met that were from another world." Kisame answered.

"But he never gave us a name." Itachi finished for him. Levy nodded.

"I remember hearing from Cana about a new guy going with team Natsu…Maybe they'll return today and we can all meet him." Levy said. "So you guys wanna head back to the guild with me?"

Itachi and Kisame finished their meals.

"Sure, got nothing else to do." Kisame chuckled.

"Lead the way." Itachi said. Levy nodded as they all got up and walked out, heading for the guild.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Natsu was about to throw up.

"Quit being such a baby, How can you even be this sick?!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu had his head hanging out the window.

"I didn't know they could fix the train tracks so fast…" Natsu groaned. Gray Scoffed while Erza smirked. Kakashi had been silent the whole trip, meditating and focusing on restoring his chakra.

"Next Stop, Magnolia!" the conductor said as the train whistle blew.

"Well, at least we'll be back in good ol' Magnolia soon." Gray said.

"Eh, the sooner we get off this train the better…' Natsu moaned. Happy patted Natsu on the back. Kakashi's visible eye suddenly opened, looking around.

"Is something wrong Kakashi?" Gray asked. Kakashi sighed.

"No, no, I just had a certain feeling, like someone I've met before is here…" Kakashi said. Erza raised an eyebrow.

"We can ask Makarov about it when we get back to the guild." Erza said. The train stopped at the Magnolia station, and Natsu immediately jumped out the window, hugging the ground.

"Oh hard, sturdy earth! I'll never leave you again!" Natsu said with a goofy smile on his face, Lucy having an annoyed look. Everyone got off, and head back to the guild, which wasn't far from the station. They walked for a while, until Lucy saw someone familiar.

"Levy!" Lucy called out. The blue haired girl turned, and Smiled brightly as the two ran towards each other and hugged.

"Lucy!" Levy exclaimed, the two girls hugging and giggling. They finally let go of each other after a few seconds.

"How was your trip?" Levy asked.

"It was great! And we got to see how strong our newest friend is!" Lucy replied, motioning for Kakashi to come over. Kakashi walked to them with his laid back posture, giving an eye smile and a wave.

"This is Kakashi Hatake, the Copy ninja." Lucy introduced. Kakashi chuckled.

"Nice to meet you." He politely said. Levy's smile became bigger.

"You're the one I've been hearing about?" Levy asked rhetorically. "This is great! There's two people I want you to meet, their from far away as well!"

Kakashi and Lucy looked at each other questionably, then at her. "Show us." Natsu and the others looked at her as well, and they all followed Levy as she led them through the guild and into the backyard area. There they saw two figures standing. Kakashi's eye's went wide.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet-" She was suddenly grabbed by Kakashi, who pulled her behind him, and he pulled his headband up.

"Get back!" He exclaimed as he jumped forward. Everyone gasped in shock at his sudden action, seeing him immediately lose his calm attitude. The two figures jumped as well, and they faced Kakashi.

"What are you two doing here?!" Kakashi demanded. One smirked, pulling his large sword out of the holder on his back.

"Well, we meet again Kakashi." Kisame said with a wicked grin. Itachi's eyes turned back into the sharingan eyes.

"_He has those eyes as well?!" _Erza thought.

"Kakashi, What're you doing?!" Levy exclaimed confused. Kakashi turned to them.

"These two are NOT allies. They are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, members of a criminal organization who defected from their villages!" He said, the grip on his kunai tight. Itachi glared at him.

"Even in this world, you hold the grudge that we have." He said calmly. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"You know your intentions can bring no good to any world." Kakashi replied.

"A criminal organization?!" Levy exclaimed.

"You know we only seek peace," Kisame said, knowing the leaf ninja would accept that statement.

"It's how you wish to achieve it that makes you wanted." Kakashi said. Levy was utterly confused.

"They're criminals for wanting peace?" She thought. Everyone was suddenly caught off guard when Erza jumped in between Kakashi and the two Akatsuki members.

"Stop this now! I don't care what business you guys have in your world, this is OUR world, and any issues that you have, you can settle in yours!" Itachi raised an eyebrow. He honestly admired the woman's courage, but what was said next caught him off guard.

"Well…She is right." Kakashi said. Kisame's grin disappeared.

"…I suppose we should talk about the current situation." Itachi agreed. Kisame's small white eyes went wide in disbelief as his jaw dropped at hearing the Uchiha agree. But he sighed, and put his sword back into it's holder.

"Alright, I'll go with you guys." Kisame said. Levy still felt confused, she was definitely going to talk to Itachi and Kisame later. Kakashi lowered his kunai, but kept it in hand.

"We'll need a moment of privacy to talk, if you all don't mind." Kakashi said. The others nodded and walked back into the guild. The three ninjas went to a certain area under a tree, all sitting, Kisame and Itachi facing Kakashi. There was a moment of silence before Kakashi spoke.

"…This does not mean we are allies in our world."

"Agreed."

"What were those scrolls doing in that cave in the first place?" Kisame asked.

"I was chasing a missing-nin who had stolen them. He was of the Rock village, his name Kai." Kakashi answered. "You ever hear of him?" Itachi rubbed his chin.

"I remember he was an interesting offer when we went to recruit a rock ninja.. but we found our original target, you know him." Itachi said, referring to Deidara. Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement.

"As far as I know, he has gained allies, but I want to try to find him and take him back to our world under arrest." Kakashi informed. Kisame nodded.

"Well, We all have to try to get back, and fighting each other here won't solve anything." he said.

"So, for the time being, do we have an alliance?" Kakashi asked, holding his fist out. Silence fell again for a few seconds, but Itachi and Kisame put one fist each to his.

"For the time being." Itachi repeated. The three then stood, and walked back into the guild building. Everyone was waiting for them.

"So?" Lucy asked.

"We have agreed to be allies in this world, just for the plot of returning home. After that, the bond is broken." Itachi said. Everyone nodded.

"Alright. How about a few friendly drinks to get situated?" Natsu asked. The three ninja denied.

"I don't drink." Kakashi said.

"Same." Itachi followed.

"Hell no- I mean, No thanks." Kisame said. The three then sat at a table and began to talk, trying to build some ground of trust.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kai got back into the Silver Serpent's guild building, coughing badly from the wounds he obtained from the battle with Kakashi. Yasashi ran to his side, helping him.

"One of the fellow Cobra's Fangs saw the battle. You weren't kidding about the power of those "jutsu"." Yasashi said.

"He has friends with him as well, Fairy Tail." Kai reported.

Yasashi's eyebrows raised. "Fairy Tail? They're a very strong guild… But if the man trying to stop you has their aid, then they must be stopped as well."

"Yeah.. This would be a good test for the others." Kai commented. Yasashi nodded.

"Taro, Sylver, Mai!" Yasashi called out. Three figures, two men and one girl, jumped down into view.

The one referred to as Taro was about 5'10 but muscular, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with two metal arm guards with holes cut into them going from his wrist to his elbows, and was wearing black pants with combat boots as well. His hair was spiked wildly going down to his shoulders, his voice deep and menacing. "The hell do you want now?" He asked.

"Quit with the tough guy act around here Taro." The man named Sylver told him. He had blonde hair with black highlights, cut in a bowl shape style covering his right eye. He had on a black formal vest with a white button up shirt with sleeves rolled up, adorning black dress pants and black dress shoes as well. He was shuffling a deck of cards with great ease, not having to look directly at them.

"What is it Yasashi?" the girl, Mai, asked. She had her long black hair tied into a ponytail, which went to her shoulders. Her clothes were fairly revealing, a short red vest like blouse with a raised collar, a red apron skirt that is cut off on the sides, bandages on her stomach and legs, and a pair of black sandals. On her back she had a large fan (much like Temari's.).

"Kai has information concerning our new mission, let the boss know." Yasashi ordered. She told them what Kai had told her about Fairy Tail helping Kakashi, and the three looked surprised

"I'll do it." Taro said. His shadow than pulled towards his body and wrapped around him, and he disappeared.

"Fairy Tail, Perhaps I'll finally get to light things up!" Mai exclaimed, punching her right hand into her left palm.

"In time, Mai. In Time." Yasashi said, tending to Kai's wounds.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N: Hey guys, I can't believe how fast this story got noticed! Sorry for the short chapters, but I'm trying to update the story some before school starts back for me, which will be such a drag! ugh! but I'll let out one small spoiler for you guys, Another Ninja will be brought into the Fairy Tail world! I'm not saying who, but it will probably surprise a bunch of you! ALSO: Yes, I failed to remember the age difference between Kakashi and Erza, I thought Erza was a little older than what she is. *sigh* but maybe things will work out between them and the other pairing between- oops, more spoilers! But anyway, stay tuned for chapter 6! **


	6. A New Enemy is met, a new ally appears!

**Hey guys! Just a little note, there isn't really a timeline as to when this happens as far as the Fairy tail world, so for the sake of trying to remove some awkward moments, the characters in Fairy Tail are a couple years older in this ( EX: Erza is 21, Lucy is 19, Gray is 20, etc. basically a 2 years older difference.) pretty much this is for the pairing situation *sigh***

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"_**If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live in an unsightly way... Run, and cling to life, and then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."**_

Itachi's opened his dark, cold eyes from meditation as his mind replayed his words. Often when he was in meditation the memories of that night came to haunt him. He could never forgive his former village for forcing him to do what he did. He was just thankful that his brother was spared and still alive. But he was utterly disappointed when he learned that Sasuke had joined Orochimaru. He stood, walking to the small bed made for him. The three ninja were lucky that there were three rooms in the S-class level of the guild available since three of the S-class wizards were gone on jobs.

He fixed his hair into it's usual style, and put on his Akatsuki robe. He then grabbed his Akatsuki ring from the near dresser, slipping it onto his ring finger. He erased his emotions that came from the thoughts of that event those years ago, and pushed the thoughts away. He then walked outside his room to hear the guild hall busy as usual.

He looked around. "_2 days we have been here." _Itachi thought. "_I wonder if any of the others are looking for us, or they think we are away on a side task for funding."_ Itachi thought. Hopefully with Kakuzu's money hoarding attitude, they would believe that. He looked to his left and saw Kakashi leaning against the railing, talking calmly to Kisame. Itachi walked over to greet his teammate and the copy ninja.

"Morning Itachi." Kisame greeted the Uchiha.

"Hey." Kakashi followed. Itachi nodded in reply. The three then looked over the guild hall, Kakashi crossing his arms.

"They're something, aren't they?" Kakashi chuckled as they saw Natsu and Gray arguing again. Kisame sighed.

"They're worse than Hidan and Kakuzu." he muttered. Itachi kept his eyes forward.

"You don't need the sharingan to see that these people have not seen the reality of real pain." Itachi muttered.

"I have to agree. They've had hardships, I'm sure, But nothing on a scale of what we have faced." Kakashi said. Kisame nodded.

"Hopefully they won't have to." Kisame followed. Kakashi had an eye smile.

"Listen to us, talking as if we've been teammates for a long time." he chuckled. Kisame rolled his eyes as Itachi's cold expression didn't change. Kakashi then turned.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Mirajane and Makarov, I'll catch up with you guys later." he said, walking downstairs. Kisame and Itachi kept talking.

"So I hear that Natsu guy wants to challenge you to a fight." he said with a grin. Itachi's gaze immediately turned coldly to Kisame. "I know, I know, you're not one to get in senseless fights." he said. "He's not really worth it anyway."

"It's not wise to judge others based on your own preconceptions and by their appearance, Kisame." The Uchiha spoke. Kisame grinned.

"You're too modest about everyone around you, Itachi." Kisame replied. Itachi looked at him again.

"One should respect those around him, whether ally or enemy." Itachi said.

"But one should also be aware of their abilities and devotion to their cause." Kisame replied. Itachi had a small smile form.

"Are you trying to sound logical Kisame?" he asked jokingly. Kisame laughed.

"No, just acknowledging the statements that my teammates make." he said. Itachi had to admit, he was glad that Kisame was his partner. He could trust Kisame, who was observant of the important matters when he needed to be. He felt like a partnership with someone else, like Deidara or Sasori, wouldn't have worked out so well.

And he would have killed Tobi in the first week.

Itachi snapped back in attention when Kisame spoke again.

"I guess I'll go get some water, I'll see you." he said, walking down the stairs. Itachi nodded and stayed up, overlooking everyone. His vision then detected someone's eyes returning on him. He turned his head to where Natsu and Gray were arguing, which was broken up by Erza rather violently, and noticed the blonde girl from yesterday looking at him.

From the distance he was, Lucy couldn't see Itachi's eyes, but she could sense he was looking at her. She was curious as to why he was always so quiet. He was calm and reserved, unlike his shark skinned partner, and even unlike Kakashi, who was social despite his laid back attitude. But Itachi hardly spoke to them, and never approached them.

Maybe he felt left out of this world? She knew that he had seemed to only talk on a regular basis to his partner, Kisame. He didn't even seem to talk to Kakashi that much, and they were from the same village. But Kakashi said Itachi had left the village for "personal issues", but that shouldn't mean they weren't on good terms, should it? It did scare her yesterday at the way Kakashi immediately jumped at them armed.

She turned her head away as the Uchiha began to make his way down the steps, and saw that Natsu and Gray were on the floor groaning, both with large bumps on their head, thanks to Erza.

Kisame sat at one of the tables alone, drinking his glass of water. He noticed a girl wit blue hair and admirable beauty running to Gray, checking to see if he was alright. He wasn't as stupid as some people thought he was, he could tell this girl was lovesick for the man.

"Juvia, He's alright, I assure you!" Lucy exclaimed with the blank white eyes.

"Juvia must help Gray-sama when he is down in any situation!" Juvia exclaimed. Kisame let out a small chuckle at watching this, then took another sip of his water, keeping his head down. It did seem like he and Itachi were left out. Kisame felt separated because of his shark like appearance, which seemed to creep out some of the people that see him, but he didn't care.

He was isolated by his former village after killing his sensei, taking the Samehada. The Akatsuki had taken him in, and he felt his rightful place there. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a glass be put down on the table.

"You look like you could use a drink." Kisame's eyes met the large, brown eyes of the woman Kakashi referred to as "the walking liquor container."

"…I don't drink." Kisame said with an eyebrow raised.

"Eh, more for me." the woman said as she guzzled down another glass of alcohol. Kisame's blank stare remained, and the woman chuckled.

"Guess your wondering why a woman like me would come to you all of a sudden." she said with a chuckle. "Name's Cana. Cana Alberona." She said with a confident smile.  
Kisame took another sip of his water.

"I guess you've already heard of me." Kisame said to her. Cana chuckled. Kisame figured she had to be drunk, but then again he heard she had a high tolerance for alcohol.

"Yeah, you're one of the three ninjas that appeared here lately." Cana said. "I saw those other two talking to someone, and then here you were looking all alone." She continued with a smirk. Kisame shrugged.

"Guess there's not much room for a shark skin man." Kisame muttered.

"I think the shark skin is cool, honestly." Cana said. Kisame chuckled.

"Well, you're at least the first here to say it's cool." he said.

"_Why the hell is this chick suddenly wanting to talk to me?" _Kisame thought. He had nothing special about him here. "So what brings you to me?"

"Well, no one should have to feel isolated, especially not here." Cana answered. Kisame let out a laugh mentally.

"_If she knew how our villages worked, she'd hate the place."_

"Well, come around the bar if you want to chat sometime." Cana said, standing up and turning to leave. "See you Jaws."

And angry mark appeared on Kisame's face as his grip suddenly tightened on his glass. "What did you call me?!" he exclaimed. Cana simply chuckled and walked on. Kisame calmed himself.

"To hell with a tolerance level, she's totally wasted." Kisame said to himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The day had passed lazily, and it was now past afternoon. Kakashi was walking with Levy in one of the fields surrounding magnolia,, asking her about how Itachi and Kisame appeared.

"I see, so you wrote the words in the air, and then they just…appeared?" he asked. Levy nodded.

"That's my magic, I can write words and they will appear in the real world, and even have the effect as their description. For example. If I wrote the word "Iron" it would have the mass and components of an actual piece of iron." Levy explained. Kakashi nodded.

"Ah, well that's a very powerful type of magic indeed." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Well from what Lucy told me, your use of "jutsu" is very powerful as well, maybe I'll get to see you in action." Levy happily said. Both of them were then met with a familiar voice.

"Hi Levy, Kakashi!" Mirajane called out, walking to them.

"Hi Mirajane! What brings you out of the guild?" Levy greeted happily.

"I was getting some roots for a new kind of drink I want to try to create." Mirajane answered. Kakashi noticed the plants she had in the basket she was carrying.

"Those are quite the things to mix in a drink, don't you think?" Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"It can't hurt to try new things!" Mirajane chimed, the three laughing. They didn't notice the figure watching them.

"…now it begins." Taro said darkly, his red eyes glowing as he held his right hand out.

"Shadow Magic: Shadow Bolt." His red eyes glowing, a piece of his shadow shot an orb that ran across the ground in the form of a shadow at the three.

Kakashi suddenly sensed the danger coming towards them. "Look out!" He said, grabbing the two women and jumping, but still getting knocked to the ground by the orb exploding. They all grunted in shock from the impact. But were quick to stand again. They then saw a shadow running across the ground, stopping about 10 feet from them. The shadow then began to wrap around as it moved towards the sky, a body forming. Red eyes glowed a young pale skinned man with the snake bites piercing stood before them.

Kakashi immediately sensed trouble from this guy, and pulled his headband up. Levy was quick to grab her magic pen, and Mirajane prepared as well.

"Well, You must be Kakashi. Kai told me about you." Taro's dark voice said. "I wonder how embarrassed he'll be when he hears I was the one that killed you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So You left your village?" Lucy asked. She still couldn't figure out why he left it, but she knew he had.

Itachi nodded. "I was on my own, and then I met the organization I am with now, the Akatsuki." He said calmly. He was tired of answering questions, but he didn't want to be rude to the blonde haired girl.

"Oh…So how old are you?" Lucy asked. This question caught Itachi off guard, but he didn't show it physically.

"21." he calmly answered. Lucy nodded.

"That's cool, I'm 19." she said. Itachi nodded in acknowledgement, though he didn't really care. Itachi's senses suddenly told him to look to his left, and he saw what looked like a playing card laying on the ground in front of them. "What is that?" He asked. He and Lucy walked to it, Lucy picking it up.

"It looks like.. a teleportation magic card?" With that, she and Itachi suddenly disappeared.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kisame sluggishly walked around the outskirts of town. Kakashi and Itachi were off walking with one of the ladies of the guild.

"Lucky bastards." he muttered to himself. He felt his sword, the Samehada, move a little.

"Yeah, you're right. They'd eventually just get in the way. But ironically enough, his mind went back to the woman that spoke with him earlier.

"_Name's Cana. Cana Alberona." She said with a confident smile. _

Kisame pushed the thought to the back of his mind when he saw a woman leaning against a tree. He raised an eyebrow, and he knew she was looking at him.

"Hey there fish man." the woman said with a devilish smirk. Kisame put a hand on his sword's handle. This wasn't Cana. This was someone else entirely.

"Who are you?" Kisame asked. The woman chuckled as she walked out of the tree's shadow, revealing herself.

"Name's Mai, which you won't know that for long." She said, pulling the large fan off her back. Kisame immediately pulled the sword of his, gripping the handle firmly.

"I don't know who you are lady, but you're picking a fight with the wrong guy." he stated threateningly.

"Well, Word from a friend of ours is you've been helping Fairy Tail, and that just ain't gonna do." Mai replied. With that she jumped into the air and swung her giant fan, firing a large gust of wind at Kisame. Kisame placed his sword in front of him to absorb it, but he was surprised he was pushed back a few feet by the force.

"My sword should have eaten that attack up easy…This "Magic" must not be a story." He said to himself. "What have you got against Fairy Tail?" He asked. Mai chuckled.

"There the only ones standing in the way of our ultimate goal." Mai answered.

"Which is.."

"Don't worry, you'll find out in the afterlife!" Mai said. She then put her fan into the ground and jumped in front of it, casting a magic circle. "Wind Magic: Air Spiral!" rushing wind formed into her hand into the shape of a ball, spinning rapidly. She then threw the ball at Kisame, and it grew, tearing the ground apart as it flew at him.

"That's similar to the rasengan!" Kisame thought. But he quickly jumped out of the way, it barely missing him, and he sprinted at Mai, sword in hand.

"Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed, casting another magic circle. "Wind Sheild!" The wind rushed around her, and When Kisame swung his Samehada at her, the wind blew so fast it slowed it down enough for her to slide and dodge it. She then Kicked up and hit Kisame in the chest, knocking him back some.

"Damn it, I underestimated her.. I'll defeat her somehow though." Kisame muttered to himself. He roared and prepared to attack again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Itachi was the first to land, looking around quickly. He then heard Lucy yelling as she appeared in mid air, but Itachi was quick to catch her.

"Are you ok?" He asked with his calm tone, their eyes meeting. He had to admit, she had beautiful eyes.

Lucy stuttered for a second. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She said, getting a footing and standing.

"Where are we?" Itachi asked.

"looks like a field outside of the town.." Lucy said, looking around. The town was barely in sight, Lucy having to squint to see it. They were both then surprised to hear the laughing of a teenage man.

"Well, looks like I caught the one and only Lucy heartfillia with my teleportation trap card!" the man exclaimed with a chuckle. Lucy observed him, trying to figure out if she recognized him. He was dressed in formal clothing, almost like a casino dealer or a street magician.

"Who are you?!" she exclaimed. The man smiled as he shuffled the deck of cards in his hands.

"I am Sylver Trinwell, one of the four Cobra's Fangs." he said, giving a slight bow. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Cobra's Fangs?! The elite chapter of the Silver Serpents Erza told us about?!"

Sylver laughed. "The same." His eyes shifted to Itachi, who was glaring at him. "You're a new face. Are you the ninja Kai told us about?" Itachi calmly met Sylver's eyes with his, Sylver felt the hair on the back of his neck stand.

"_Those eyes….I can tell that those are the eyes of one who's lost everything…He is a dark one indeed." _Sylver thought, the shuffling of his cards had stopped. He then took a step back when Itachi's eyes glowed into a blood red, three dots forming around his pupil, spinning slowly. Sylver quickly took a battle stance.

"I do not wish to fight, but if you attempt to harm me or my comrade here, you will be utterly decimated." Itachi's voice coldly spoke, the expressionless tone making it ever more fearful. Sylver smirked.

"We'll see." he immediately took three cards from his deck and threw them, they glowed a bright blue. "Card Magic: Card shuriken!" the cards began to spin wildly, the edges becoming razor sharp. Lucy quickly ducked as Itachi drew a kunai and blocked them.

"Lucy, stay down. I will take care of him." Itachi said, keeping his eyes focused on the man.

"Itachi-san, Be careful!" Lucy exclaimed. Itachi quickly did a set of hand seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Itachi inhaled and exhaled largely, as a huge fireball formed and shot at Sylver. Sylver reacted just as fast, throwing a card on the ground.

"Tsunami Wall!" The card glowed blue as a huge tsunami wave shot up into the sky, blocking the fireball in a huge combination of an explosion and steam. Lucy's eyes were wide.

"I have to help somehow!" She thought. But HOW to help was a whole different thought to ponder on. Itachi and Sylver faced each other.

Sylver readied another card quicker than Itachi could see him from the steam. "Ground explosion!" he threw the card towards Itachi's feet, But he quickly jumped to dodge. But to his surprise the card suddenly changed direction and hit...right at Lucy's feet. It knocked her back, making her hit the ground with enough force to knock her out.

"Lucy!" Itachi suddenly jolted out. He didn't know why, but suddenly seeing her get attacked made him feel anger, as if it were someone he had really cared about. Had this simple girl shown him enough care and friendship that he was getting soft with her? His eyes narrowed as he glared at Sylver, who had just thrown two more cards

"Summoned Lightning!" Sylver threw another card, and it glowed yellow and sparked with electricity as it shot like a lightning bolt. Itachi twisted to his left to dodge it, it missing his head by inches. He quickly turned but was caught off guard as another lightning bolt struck him through his chest.

"Got him." Sylver smirked, but it soon disappeared when Itachi's body disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a log.

"What the?" Sylver suddenly froze when he felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned, but he suddenly froze as his eyes met the Uchiha's, and they were filled with anger.

**"Mangekyo Sharingan."**

/\/\/\/\

"_Wh-Where am I?" _Sylver asked. He couldn't move, he felt as if he were tied to a cross. Everything was black and red, and he looked up to see the moon, which was a blood red color. He was standing on black water, but he wasn't sinking into it. He then grunted in pain as he felt cold, hard steel puncture through his waist.

"_In the Tsukuyomi…" _Sylver screamed as he felt another blade go into his knee. He looked down to see the origin of the echoing voice.

"_Space…_" Another blade penetrated Sylver. "_Time…" _Sylver screamed, each blade increasing in pain. "_Everything…is under by control." _Sylver looked up into the sky, he felt as if blood was running from his eyes.

"_For the next 72 hours, you will experience nothing but this katana impaling your body." _Itachi once again stabbed him. "71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds remaining." Sylver's head dropped, blacking out. He awoke what felt like much later, only to feel the pain of Itachi's blade in his body again.

"_In the Tsukuyomi…" _Sylver felt blades stabbing into him from all directions with each sentence spoken by Itachi.

"_**Space…"**_

"_**Time…"**_

"_**Everything…is all under my control."**_

/\/\/\

Lucy had come to enough to notice her surroundings, and looked in a combination of confusion and shock as Sylver suddenly fell to his knees, holding his head and yelling in pain. All Itachi did was speak two words. What happened? She saw Itachi's eyes, and suddenly felt a cold chill from him. He wasn't directly looking at her, so she didn't experience the effect of Itachi's genjutsu. But she saw that his eyes were different, the three dots had taken the form of a pinwheel. This raised her interest, but the cold aura she got from it wasn't welcoming.

She saw the pinwheel eyes spin, turning back into the regular sharingan. Itachi then walked past Sylver, who was visibly shaking. Lucy, honestly, was worried about the man. Just what did Itachi do to him?

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked her. Lucy nodded, getting to her feet.

"W-What did you do?" she asked, shaken as well from the sight of Sylver.

"…he'll survive." Itachi said, walking past Lucy.

"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed. Itachi turned, looking her in the eyes. She stuttered a bit, her gaze caught In the Uchiha's now regular eyes. "W-We can't just leave him here! Enemy or not, he's human." She said. Itachi was silent.

"…We are indeed all human, but humanity is a fallen race that wars with itself for foolish reasons." Itachi replied. "But I suppose something must be done with him. Perhaps we can take him back for questioning."

Lucy walked to Sylver, who had a blank stare in his eyes, staring into the distance. "Whatever Itachi did, It looks like it scarred him pretty bad…" she thought. She summoned Virgo with her celestial key.

"do you wish to Punish me princess?" Virgo asked after appearing. Lucy went blank eyed.

"n-No! of Course not! I just need you to take this guy back to the guild hall." She told her. She then told Virgo what to tell the others, Virgo nodding and running off with Sylver, who had just now blacked out.

"He said he was with Cobra's Fangs.. That's the elite class of the Silver Serpents.." Lucy said.

"That mean's he's not alone." Itachi added. "come on, we need to hurry." He said. They then ran back towards the town, hoping to find the others. Lucy was having trouble keeping up with the ninja, and Itachi could tell.

"here," Itachi said, holding out his hand. "Grab my hand. I'll help you go at my speed." A blush came upon Lucy, but she nodded and grabbed his hand, gripping it tight. They both sprinted back to magnolia.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kakashi jumped to dodge a shadowy punch from Taro. From the fight they had had so far, He learned that Taro was a master in Shadow magic. It seemed similar to Shikamaru's use of shadow jutsu, but Kakashi still had to learn the techniques. Levy quickly wrote the word "fireball" with her magic pen, and it busted into flames and shot at Taro, but he quickly wrapped his body in a shadow, and the fire attack passed through him.

Kakashi had to think, and fast. He processed how his comrades could help, but he wasn't sure. But then and idea hit him. It was crazy, but it might just work..

"_I see, so you wrote the words in the air, and then they just…appeared?" he asked. Levy nodded._

"_That's my magic, I can write words and they will appear in the real world, and even have the effect as their description. For example. If I wrote the word "Iron" it would have the mass and components of an actual piece of iron." _

"It might just work…and he would be extremely decisive in this case…" Kakashi said to himself. He quickly did a set of hand seals, and summoned for earth walls to surround Taro, giving him enough time to jump to Levy and Mirajane, and all three hid from Taros sight.

"This guy seems impossible! What should we do?" Mirajane asked.

"Levy, do you have that book that summoned Itachi and Kisame with you?" Kakashi asked. Levy nodded and pulled it out. "Look for a spell about bringing a past life back, I'm sure it's forbidden."

"Okay.." Levy replied, not sure where Kakashi was going with this. She flipped through the book until she came to a page that read, "MEMORY RE-ANIMATION SPELL: BRING BACK THE LIFE OF ONE'S PAST.

SIDE EFFECT: SPELL CASTER WILL BE KNOCKED UNCONCIOUS FOR THE NEXT TEN MINUTES"

Levy looked to Kakashi in shock when he said "That's perfect." Kakashi noticed how Mirajane and Levy gave him crazy looks.

"Trust me! Levy, you'll be safe here. I need you to summon someone from my past. Is it a full reanimation, or just like a zombie like state?" Kakashi needed the person in mind back with full awareness and conscience, in control of his own mind and actions.

"It will be a full reanimation, it will be like he or she never died." Levy said. Kakashi nodded, and described to her who he wanted to summon back. Levy did so, and the symbols she wrote with her pen began to glow, and there was a bright flash. When it died down, Levy fell unconscious, Mirajane catching her. Her eyes then saw the man kneeling before them, dark lines covering his face.

"You're probably wondering where you are and how you're here, but I need your help, let me explain." Kakashi said.

/\/\/\/\

"Come out cowards!" Taro yelled. He was angry now. He wanted a fight, not play a game of hide and seek. He looked around, squinting his eyes. He couldn't see anybody near the nearby river leading to the ocean by magnolia, but he swore he was going to find them. But he raised an eyebrow as in a matter of seconds, a thick mist started to form around him. His vision was cut so much he could barely see his own hands in front of him.

"COME OUT OF HIDING COPY NINJA!" Taro yelled, looking around. Then, appearing in the mist behind Taro was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He had white bandaging cloth wrapped around his face and neck like a mask, letting the ends flow freely. He held a very large sword with one hand, it positioned behind his back ready to strike at Taro.

"You may have wanted the copy ninja," The voice said, his voice cold and sharp.

"_**But instead you've got The Demon of the Hidden Mist."**_


	7. The Mist Vs The Shadows

Taro had barely dodged the decapitating swing of the man's blade. If he had been a second off, his head would have been rolling across the ground.

"Who the hell are you?!" Taro exclaimed, jumping back. The mist surrounding the masked man faded away, revealing his entire body.

"I am Zabuza Momochi, formerly of Village Hidden in the Mist. And it seems I've been called back to repay an "ally"." Zabuza said coldly, pointing his sword at Taro. "I'll make this end quick." Zabuza then immediately charged at Taro, his shadow racing. It connected to Zabuza's Shadow, freezing him in place. Taro smiled.

"Fool, now you're trapped in my shadow magic!" Taro boasted. Zabuza smirked under his mask.

"There's one thing you forgot to notice: the mist is still around us." And with that, Zabuza's body fell apart into a puddle of water.

"A clone made of water?!" Taro exclaimed. He couldn't turn fast enough to dodge three swift punches from Zabuza, who then kicked him away and to the ground. Mirajane watched with awe.

"And this was a guy you fought?" She asked Kakashi, who nodded.

"He was the first enemy my student ninjas faced. He made one of them determine his ninja path. He would have been an exceptional ally in our world." They watched as they had to stay by Levy's side.

"It's been longer than ten minutes.. Are you sure that's all the book said?" Mirajane asked worried. Kakashi looked at the book, and noticed under that line a much smaller text, one you'd have to squint to read.

"Warning two, past the ten minute mark, the user will be unconscious for an additional five minutes, and can not use their magic an hour past from when they awake. Do not use in battle unless desperately needed."

Kakashi knew only a ten minute K.O. was light, but he was surprised at how Levy didn't see this extra warning with her magic glasses. But it was too late now.

"I have to help Zabuza. You stay with Levy." Kakashi instructed. Mirajane nodded, holding Levy close to her side. Kakashi then pulled out a kunai and did the body flicker technique, disappearing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kisame was becoming seriously pissed. Since this Mai girl wasn't using chakra, he couldn't simply absorb the wind attacks. He was fast enough to dodge them, but without a large body of water, most of his jutsu couldn't be performed. He had to rely on his physical strength, which he did have a lot of.

"Wind Slash!" Mai exclaimed as she made another large gust of air fire at Kisame. Kisame locked his feet in place, using the Samehada as a weight to keep from blowing away. As soon as the wind blew past, he rushed Mai. But Mai was as Flexible as she was fast, and bent backwards and slid between Kisame's legs. This was going to be a battle of strength versus speed.

Mai was sure to keep a distance between herself and the shark skinned ninja. If Kisame were to get a hand on her, his crushing strength would spell the end for her. She was sure to be fast, but it seemed like the ninja had his own speed, and possibly more stamina than her. She jumped and quickly cast a spell.

"One thing you should know about me, I'm a weapon mage! Chains of prison!" Metal chains then shot from the ground and bound Kisame's feet and hands to the ground, pulling him down. Mai landed with a smug smirk.

"It's over Shark boy." she said as she readied the striking blow. Kisame growled, showing his razor sharp teeth, like all mist ninja had. He laughed almost psychotically, and bit hard into the chain binding his right hand, and cut through it. Mai jumped back in shock at the tolerance and strength he had. Kisame then strained and roared as the chains on his hands and feet snapped apart.

"He's stronger than I anticipated!" Mai exclaimed. She was about to ready another attack, but Kisame quickly grabbed his Samehada and Twisted around to gain momentum, slamming it into her like a blunt weapon. Mai went flying, and slammed into a nearby tree.

Kisame was silent for a few moments before putting his sword back in it's holster. Mai was now groaning in pain, probably having a few broke ribs from slamming into the tree.

"how…could that turn around.. So fast?" She groaned. Kisame smirked.

"Guess you underestimated the power of a ninja."

Mai weakly stood. "You win this time, ninja. Next time won't be so lucky." and with that, Mai cast a spell that surrounded her in smoke, and when it cleared she was gone.

"Guess that's that." Kisame muttered. He had a bad cut on his arm from one of Mai's attacks, but he had worse. He turned to walk back into town, but he met the eyes of his partner and the blond girl.

"Kisame, are you alright?" Lucy asked. Kisame nodded in response. Itachi's expression didn't change.

"We saw the last part of that battle from a distance. We were attacked as well." Itachi informed.

"I was attacked, and you were attacked.. They might be connected." Kisame suggested, Itachi nodding in response.

"That's what I thought as well. We have to find Kakashi, chances are he's being attacked as well." Itachi and Kisame nodded, performing the body flicker technique and disappearing. Lucy looked around shocked.

"Guys! What about me?!" The two reappeared, Kisame face palmed.

"Uh, right. Sorry, we're not use to a three person team." Itachi said. Without thinking about it, he grabbed Lucy's hand, gripping it tightly. Lucy was caught off guard for a second, and was about to say something before all the disappeared with the body flicker.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Shadow Spikes!" Taro's shadow started to cover the ground, advancing towards Kakashi and Zabuza, large spikes coming up as it expanded. Kakashi quickly did a set of hand seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Kakashi then exhaled, and a large fireball formed, firing through the shadow spikes and at Taro, who barely dodged, the tips of his trench coat burning. Zabuza was quick to move, jumping up to meet Taro in midair and head butting him. He then picked his leg up and brought his hell down on Taro's chest, smashing him back down to Earth before landing himself. Taro turned into a shadow, going back.

"Oh my… this isn't looking good."…. a now conscious but queasy feeling Levy said. Mirajane nodded, worried for both men. They were trying so hard to protect them and their guild, people they hardly knew. But her attention was on the man beside Kakashi. Who was he? If the two work so good together, why was he an enemy? He had a different symbol on his headband, does that mean he's from a different guild or whatever they're called back in Kakashi's world?

"ENOUGH!" Taro yelled, forming back from the shadows. He slapped his hands together, and a purple glow began to form around his hands. Zabuza gripped his sword, and Kakashi his kunai. "Cursed Shadows: Shadow Army!" Taro yelled, eyes and hands glowing. A purple beam shot from Taro's hands, and it shot into different directions going into multiple things that had shadows. Then, the shadows began to rip from their owners, and took the forms of soldiers, creating an army.

"Well, guess this just got a bit harder." Zabuza said, looking at the white haired ninja.

"So it seems. I think it's time we call out our true strength and end this." Kakashi replied. Mirajane raised an eyebrow.

"_True strength? Do these "ninjas" have a power hidden within them? Kakashi has the sharingan, and that seems pretty powerful already… what else do they have?""_ she pondered. But she turned her attention back to Levy, who looked like she was about to wretch. After treating her best she could, she looked back to the two men, but gasped.

"Time to get serious." Zabuza said darkly as his chakra became visible, taking the shape of a demon.

"He should of gave up when he had the chance." Kakashi replied, the dots in his sharingan eye spinning and breaking apart, forming into the Mangekyo sharingan. Taro was surprised, but didn't show it physically.

"You still will die!" and with that, the shadow soldiers threw spears that they had, the large number of shadows blocking out the sun. Kakashi jumped forward, opening his Mangekyo sharingan eye wide.

"Kamui!" a black portal opened up in front of him, absorbing the spears. He then opened another one near the soldiers, and the spears came flying out, pounding into a large number of them. Zabuza then charged, the demon shaped chakra boosting him, as he quickly ran through ,slicing through soldiers before they could even react. Taro fired more shadow's like bombs, but the two ninjas were fast and flexible, dodging them. Mirajane and Levy were in awe of the two at how fast and agile they were.

The two ninjas then jumped back with only a few soldiers separating them and Taro. Zabuza then got an idea.

"hey blue hair girl, think you can write the word "water" with that "magic" of yours?" He asked, looking back at Levy.

"I-I can try.." She said weakly. The hour had passed, but she still felt weak. She grabbed her magic pen and began to write. When she finally finished, she fell back, Mirajane catching her. The letters were filled with water, and the word floated in air.

Zabuza smirked under his mask, put his hands together, and started to make multiple hand seals at a blurring speed.

"Kakashi, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Right with you Zabuza."

Both their hands moved in a blur, finally stopping, both of them holding their respective Jutsu's last seal. Zabuza was the first to speak, followed by Kakashi.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

"Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu!"

The magic word Levy wrote broke apart into large mass of water, and spiraled into the air, taking the shape of a dragon. Mirajane and Levy looked into the sky in a mix of shock and amazement. The dragon roared and shot towards Taro at Zabuza's command.

Lighting began to crackle from Kakashi's hand as he aimed it and Taro, and the lighting shot out, taking the form of a wolf, howling as it charged. The two creatures charged side by side, and then at the ninja's command, merged together, creating a water dragon that was cracking and sparking lighting, and was breathing lighting.

The two ninja yelled the new combined attack's name together.

"Special Jutsu: Lightning Water Dragon!"

The dragon roared, firing bolts of lighting which destroyed the remaining shadow soldiers, and then went straight for Taro.

"How the hell did they make that?!" He exclaimed, bracing for impact. He knew he couldn't turn into a shadow for safety, and he wasn't fast enough to dodge this. He yelled as the dragon hit him head on, roaring as it enveloped Taro in lightning and water, which is a deadly mix. The dragon then exploded for the final effect, slamming Taro into the ground.

Zabuza and Kakashi stood back to back, looking at where Taro was. He could barely move, his body sparking every few seconds.

"I…damn…" Taro barely made out. He couldn't even speak without experiencing pain. He had no choice but to get away. He turned into a shadow, which still sparked from electricity and was soaked as he crept back into the forest to escape.

Mirajane and Levy's jaws had dropped. The two ninjas walked back to them, sheathing their weapons.

"W-wow…." was all Mirajane managed to say. Zabuza looked her over, and nodded.

"Well, that's finished. Now what?" He asked.

"We had best find the others and regroup at the guild hall." Kakashi said. "We also need to nurse Levy back to full health.

The others agreed, and they began their trip back to town.

/\/\/\/\/\

Itachi, Kisame, and Lucy were all going through town, trying to figure out where exactly Kakashi was. After a long search, they finally found Kakashi and Mirajane, followed by a weak Levy.

"Levy! What happened?" Lucy asked worriedly. Kakashi gave an eye smile.

"She had to cast a very powerful spell to help me today, but she'll be alright, she just needs some rest." he answered. Lucy nodded. Kakashi then looked at the two Akatsuki members.

"By the way, we have a fourth ninja to join us."

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other with a quizzical face, and then shot the look at Kakashi. Kakashi had an eye smile with his hands behind his back, and stepped to the side to show Zabuza, who had a calm, almost method look. Kisame went blank eyed as his jaw dropped to the floor, Itachi shot Kakashi a "What the fuck did you do to pull this one off" look. Zabuza raised an eyebrow.

"Surprised much?" he asked with a chuckle. Kakashi laughed as Itachi facepalmed. The shocked expression on Kisame's face remained, causing Lucy, Mirajane, and even Levy to laugh.


	8. Fairy Tail vs Ninja!

Lucy looked to her left. The quiet one. She then looked to her right. The friendly one. She then looked ahead of her. The two scary ones. This was basically how she recognizes Itachi, Kakashi, Zabuza, and Kisame, in that order. A day had passed since their fights with the members of the Cobra's Fangs.

The four were sitting together at a table with Lucy and Juvia, who were talking of a mission they had worked on before the four's arrival. Itachi listened to their conversation with half interest, he was simply thinking of the ninja's home. What was Pain doing right now in light of his and Kisame's disappearance. Surely someone noticed. If anybody, it would probably be Deidara due to the fact he wanted to beat Itachi's sharingan, or "The Ultimate Art" as Deidara called it. His inner thoughts was interrupted by Kisame saying his name.

"Yes?" Itachi asked. Kisame took a sip of the glass of water he had. While it seemed like everyone else in the guild was use to drinking alcoholic beverages, the ninjas only drank water. They never planned to get wasted, it distraught the mind from one's mission. He had never seen Kakashi eat or drink, which he heard no one has.

"What makes you think that rouge ninja wanted to come here in the first place?" Kisame's question seemed to be on everyone's mind, and Itachi felt all eyes on him for an answer as if he knew everything. After some thoughts, Itachi spoke.

"Perhaps he thinks the "magic" of this land can be more powerful than jutsu. We saw some of the capabilities of mages yesterday." Itachi paused to finish his glass of water. "On top of that, we don't know what other types of magic are here. I have knowledge now from yesterday that Ms. Heartfilia can summon what she calls "Celestial Spirits" , which is much like the creatures in summoning jutsu. I must say it is quite impressive to see the powers here." he finished. Lucy had to hide her smile at the Uchiha's mentioning of her. Zabuza lifted an eyebrow.

"So they have these random magical powers…how can that compare to elemental release techniques?" Kakashi chimed in.

"I faced Natsu in a friendly fight, he is a fire mage. Gray Fullbuster is an ice mage. I am sure there are other mages that control other elements." he answered. Zabuza did somewhat of a grimace, but he nodded. He and Kakashi were the only ones wearing masks, not drinking. The mages still didn't know why they chose to hide their faces.

"Even at that, Don't you all posses a special power?" Lucy spoke up. The four ninja looked at her questionably, making her wish she hadn't asked, but she continued. "I mean, Itachi and Kakashi have those special eyes, don't Zabuza and Kisame have a special eye as well?" she asked. The four ninja looked at each other. Kisame gave a frown at Itachi, who's monotone expression remained. Zabuza and Kisame looked at each other, nodding.

"We'll be sure to figure something out. Excuse us for a few moments." Zabuza spoke, standing up. Kisame stood up as well, and motioned for Itachi and Kakashi to follow. The Uchiha and white haired jonin looked at each other questionably, but complied. After the ninjas left, Lucy hand slowly let down back to her drink. They didn't answer her question, but she could tell by the expression in Zabuza and Kisame's eyes that hearing that Itachi and Kakashi used this "sharingan" wasn't good. Was the sharingan like a cursed spell, black magic? She had to find out. As it turned out, her friends were curious as well.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked, his mouth stuffed with food. Happy shrugged and continued to eat. Gray had the same expression as Lucy, as did Erza.

"I say we do a little "research"." Gray said. Erza disagreed.

"It's their business, why should we but in?" she asked.

"Aren't you curious as to why Kisame and Zabuza looked at Kakashi and Itachi sourly at the news that they used the "sharingan"?" Gray asked. Erza had to admit, she was curious as well. The three reluctantly decided to eavesdrop on the ninja's conversation. Luckily for Lucy and Gray, they went into a room on the regular floor, so they could listen. If it had been on the S-Class level, they were not permitted by any means. Erza motioned for them to keep quiet while the three put a ear to the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"It's not like I had much of a choice." Kakashi crossed his arms as he sat on the edge of a table. Zabuza wasn't amused.

"Kakashi, when we fought you knew to use the sharingan because I was a jonin level missing-nin. We hardly know anything about these people, they may not be that strong." Zabuza replied. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Then how about Taro? Did you see it easy handling him?" Kakashi asked. Zabuza scoffed.

"I know we needed it for him, that was serious. I remember that pink headed boy saying you used it to win a "friendly fight"." Zabuza's voice stayed stern, much like he would be if Haku had done something wrong.

"I saw no problem in it." Kakashi said.

"You and I both know of the amount of chakra it takes to use the sharingan, and the Mangekyo at that." Zabuza said. "You don't need to expense chakra in pointless battles."

Kisame nodded, looking at Itachi.

"And you, Itachi, I know that these beings don't posses chakra, but still, you used the Mangekyo sharingan against your opponent. Lucy made it sound like it was a quick fight. Couldn't you win it without the Mangekyo? You know the risk of you over-using it." Kisame scolded. Itachi smirked, which was rarely seen of the Uchiha.

"You sound just like a father scolding his child." Itachi mentally laughed at the image of Kisame being his father, the tall, muscular man poking his forehead like he would Sasuke. He snapped back into reality, the image of his parents bringing back bad memories.

"So, why did you use it? What did that guy they have in for questioning do that caused you to activate it?" Kisame asked. For the first time in a while, Itachi hesitated to answer. He didn't want to blankly say it was because he had attacked Lucy, that would make it seem like Itachi…

Itachi shook his head. "Because I saw it necessary."

Kisame wasn't completely pleased with the answer, but he knew it was all he would get out of the Uchiha.

"We can't just throw everything we have in the first few goes, or else if things go south, these people will know everything about us." Kisame said.

"On that I have to disagree. I see these people as trustworthy." Zabuza responded. Kisame shot Zabuza a stare. "What?" Zabuza asked.

"Those words are normally never heard from a mist ninja, especially not from one of the seven swordsmen of the mist." Kisame said.

"Well, are we still with the mist village?" Zabuza smugly asked in return. Kakashi smirked under his mask at Kisame steaming a little at the comeback.

"What's important now is that we trust each other." Itachi said. "We are all in a strange land, and we must work together if we want to find a way home." the four ninjas nodded in agreement.

"Then lets keep this between ourselves." Zabuza said. His eyes then shifting, and he raised his voice. "And the three eavesdroppers." They then heard a rushing of footsteps going away from the door. The four ninja chuckled.

"Guess as far as them trying to spy on us, we'll be ok!" Kakashi chuckled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Natsu and Happy were still stuffing their faces as the four ninja walked out. Lucy, Gray, and Erza were all white eyed and sitting together, a reaction from their eavesdropping being identified. Zabuza, Kisame, and Itachi all sat down, shadows covering the tips of their faces, as Kakashi spoke with Makarov, who was at the bar, his usual spot.

"So…What happened?" Gray asked, trying his best to act like he had no idea of their conversation.

"I'm surprised you asked." Zabuza said, his smirk hidden by his mask. It was obvious to Gray that the ninjas heard them eavesdropping, it's not much of a surprise they did.

"What's Kakashi talking to Makarov about?" Erza asked.

Itachi looked over that way. Kakashi and Makarov had happy expressions, which for Kakashi could only be told by the expression of his eyes. Kakashi then looked at Itachi and motioned for him to come over. Itachi expression didn't change, but mentally he was confused. He walked over to them, and what was said caught him off guard.

"So in light of what was said, Makarov and I agreed to our two sides having a friendly set of competitions." Kakashi said. Itachi's jaw dropped slightly.

"You two agreed for us to fight.." Itachi was ready to drop them both.

"Well, it can't hurt to show each other our strengths!" Makarov happily said. "We will start tomorrow!" he declared. He then went back to his drink, which was one of the many more he would consume that day. Kakashi turned back to Itachi, his smile fading at the Uchiha's glare.

"Kakashi...did you immediately forget about our discussion of using all our powers here.." Itachi asked. Kakashi was quick to respond.

"I remembered, and it would seem wise to have an exchange of displaying powers." He said. "Besides, we could probably learn more of them than they would of us."

Itachi shook his head, but mentally thought it was a good idea. He was especially interested in seeing the one called "Gray", and the powers he possessed. Whenever Lucy, Natsu, and the others would happily converse with each other, Gray wasn't rash to speak, and did little talking, except when Juvia talked to him, which was mostly a one sided conversation. He reminded Itachi of Sasuke in a way. He formed a small smile at the mental image of his brother appearing, still fighting for the village.

He would have been disappointed at the fact that Sasuke was now with Orochimaru.

"Hey Itachi, let's go do some training." Kisame said, snapping Itachi's train of thought. He saw that Kakashi informed the others of the tournament, which they all, minus Gray, seemed excited about.

"...Alright." Itachi and Kisame walked out towards the fields.

"What about you guys?" Lucy asked, looking to Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Me? I'm gonna rest some, these bones haven't moved for quite a while." Zabuza said, stretching. They hadn't told the others yet of his and Kakashi's conflict, Haku's death, and Zabuza's death after destroying Gato. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" He rhetorically asked, pulling out his Icha-Icha book. Happy's eyes went white.

"He's reading the naughty book again!" Natsu coughed up the food that was in his mouth, and Lucy face-palmed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mirajane was cleaning out glasses, wiping sweat off her brow after a long and eventful day's work. Everyone had went home, and those that stayed in the guild went to their rooms. Mirajane saw that the only figure present was the giant sword wielding Zabuza Momochi.

Secretly, Mirajane was surprised at the skill Zabuza had to be such an expert with that sword, and how strong he was to be able to stay at full speed while carrying it, even with one hand. He was sitting at the same place he was earlier, the bandages that made up his mask covering his face. He was meditating, something Mirajane heard ninjas did often.

She had only read about them in fantasy books, but to see one, it was quite intimidating. The man's posture, muscled figure, and cold eyes made her feel as if he was staring into her soul when he looked at her. After cleaning all the glasses, she took off her apron, which let her simple white dress flow freely, her chest a bit more revealing.

Zabuza, despite what the others might of thought, was very quiet. Maybe not like Itachi's level of quiet, but he was normally a man of action, not words. He cracked his knuckles, then put his sword on the table. He admired the Kubikiribōchō. It was more than a sword, it was his identity. Whenever anyone saw him, it wasn't his size, or the cold, death filled look in his eyes. It was the sword. The sword that rebuilt itself with the iron in blood. It's blodthirsty appeal frightened his enemies, gave Zabuza a psychological edge.

The sword, Zabuza's stregnth and determination, and his expertise in the silent killing technique made him a dangerous, but respectful force. Only the likes of someone with the sharingan could have defeated him, as Kakashi did. He held a respect for Kakashi, and even for the boy known as Naruto. Naruto was the first to break into Zabuza's emotions and reveal how he mourned Haku's loss. Zabuza shook his head to wipe away the sorrows of the past.

In the distance, he could see Mirajane walking towards him. He raised an eyebrow as she sat down, facing him. He didn't say anything, he just shifted his eyes up to meet her.

"_That stare again.._" Mirajane felt a small shiver rush through her as her doll like eyes met Zabuza. "So..what keeps you here?" she asked.

"I just enjoy some peace and quiet now and then." Zabuza replied. Mirajane nodded.

"I know what you mean, sometime's it's too hectic here, but I have, and will, always love this guild." Mirajane replied. There was a bit of an awkward silence after, but Mirajane broke it.

"I wanted to compliment you of your skill in that fight the other day." She said.

"Just doing my job, which was protecting you and Levy." Zabuza said. He picked his head up, getting a good look at her. He admitted she was cute, but he wouldn't get ahead of himself.

"Well I thank you very much. Fairy Tail is happy to have you." Mirajane said. With that she patted his hand and got up to go to her room. She didn't look it, but she was scared silly of that sword he had on the table, and she didn't even know how strong it was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright, now I'll get a chance to get payback!" Natsu exclaimed, looking at the new "Fairy Tail vs. Ninja!" competition board. It was a chance for fairy tail mages to prove their skills in a one on one friendly fight against one of the four ninja residing there.

"Natsu, I don't think this is really that good of an idea now.. When Kakashi explained this, I expected something like friendly games..." Lucy said. Pretty much against her better judgement, she signed in to the competition because of Natsu's begging. She looked at the list of people entering, including herself.

Natsu Dragneel.

Gray Fullbuster.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Erza Scarlett.

It looked like Lucy's normal friends would be in this competition, but one name at the very bottom of the list caught her attention, her eyes widening.

_**Mystogen.**_

"What has him interested in this?!" Lucy asked, skin going pale. Mystogen was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, if not the whole wizarding world.. His spells can effect the masses. Surely the ninja couldn't beat him.

"Eh, that's Mystogen for you." Natsu said, rolling his eyes. They had to wait until the first match was announced, and intresting enough, the Fairy Tail members were waiting. a special selection outside the guild would be the fight sight. probably the fields again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok, Lucy had to admit, this was a lot bigger than she thought. Turns out the ENTIRE TOWN turned out to see this, and somehow grandstands were built for spectators. Lucy could see the ninja walking around, socializing with some of the citizens that ran up to them, asking questions, or for autographs. Lucy scoffed. She could be that popular too! If she tried hard enough...

"Ready for today?" Erza asked, her hair slightly moving in the wind's breeze. Kakashi gave her an eye smile.

"This competition sure has attracted some attention. News spreads fast here." He said. Erza smiled.

"Yeah, it sure does. It will be great fun!" Erza belted out with a laugh. People started shushing when Makarov appeard on a podium.

"Alright! Alright! Settle down everyone! The bracket has been made, and the first fighters will be announced!" Makarov said, using a spell to make his voice echo to everyone. "First up, the frozen fighter, the man who is as cool as ice, Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray stepped out, shirtless as usual, lifting a single hand in acknowledgement of the cheers. Juvia was all googly eyed over him, Lucy facepalming.

"And now, his opponent, A ninja known for his monsterous attacks and enormous strength, The Monster of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki!"

There was a mix of cheers and mutters as Kisame walked out, but cheers erupted when he single-handedly lifted his samehada into the air, smiling large, showing his spiky teeth.

"He was always one to catch attention," Itachi thought.

"Now, find your seats and clear the field, the fight is about to begin!" Makarov exclaimed, disappearing into a puff of smoke. Everyone cleared out, leaving Gray and Kisame to face each other.

"Good Luck." Kisame said.

"Yeah, You'll need it." Gray replied, two swords of ice forming in his hands, the ground close to his feet freezing. Kisame smiled, he liked this kid's spunk. He wouldn't kill him, of course, but he knew the fight would be eventful.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Man, why do we always have to do these stupid jobs? They're so...Stupid! Un." a blonde haired man donning an Akatsuki cloak exclaimed. He was walking through the forest, a young, handsome man with red hair, also wearing an Akatsuki cloak, was walking with him.

"Deidara, must you always be so rushed?" The red head said to the blonde.

"Me rushed? Ha! I just hate this job, Un." Deidara said. "You know you didn't like getting it either Sasori."

Sasori rolled his eyes. Yeah, he didn't like getting the job. Why not giving it to the Zombie Duo (As Kisame referred to them) of Hidan and Kakuzu, all they were doing was lazing around the Akatsuki headquarters. But Pain chose them, and here they were, looking for Kisame and Itachi. They were always gone for long periods of time, but this mission shouldn't have been that long.

"Isn't that their last known location, the cave?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah.." Sasori rubbed his chin. There wasn't much known about the cave, but it seemed like Hidan knew the most. He claimed it to be an ancient place of worship for the followers of Jashin. But Hidan was insane, so there wasn't much to believe from him.

"Should we enter and see if they're in there?" Deidara asked. Sasori shook his head.

"Let's wait a while, see if anyone else comes out or goes in." Sasori said. Deidara nodded, and they both sat.

"So like I was saying, my art is the best due to the ability needed to control chakra strings."

"No! Explosions are the ultimate art! It takes great skill to make my bombs, Un!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Fight 1!" Fairy tail mages cheered as Levy carried a sign reading the words she just exclaimed, walking between Gray and Kisame like a show girl. "Begin!"

Gray immediately threw his ice swords, which then broke apart into multiple ice daggers. Kisame used his Samehada as a blunt shield to block the daggers that would have hit him. He then jumped and slammed his sword down, Gray barely dodging the shock-wave it created.

"That was close! I'll give you that one." Gray said with a smile as the two jumped away from each other. Kisame grinned, showing his sharpened teeth, a common icon that defined a mist ninja.

"Alright kid, now it's time to get serious." Kisame said.

"You mean you weren't already?" Gray mockingly asked. He then put his hands together. "Aisu Hamā!" A large hammer formed in his hands, and he slammed it down on Kisame, making a loud boom on impact.

Gray smiled. the attacks would kill him, no, just rattle Kisame a bit. But his eyes widened at what he felt next.

The hammer was being lifted up by Kisame, who chuckled.

"Kid, you underestimate me." Kisame said, picking up the hammer with his strength, hitting gray into the ground.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia exclaimed in shock. Her eyes narrowed, Lucy grabbed her.

"Juvia! He's ok! it's just a contest!" Lucy said, her eyes all white. She, like Gray and a lot of others, were surprised by Kisame's strength. His sheer height was intimidating enough, but his strength seemed abnormal, even for him.

Kisame performed a set of hand seals. he then jumped to a nearby river and put his palm on the water's surface. "Suiton: Amesuikōha!" The water then launched into the air and formed into multiple sharks, which rushed at Gray. He had his head down, and everyone gasped, just before Gray put his hands together again, and cast a spell that sent a cold air wave, freezing all the sharks in mid air. he then launched them at Kisame, who jumped to dodge. He landed on the river's surface, water splashing around him, but Gray was fast enough to cast another spell to freeze the water around Kisame, freezing his body in place. Kisame grunted, he couldn't believe it.

"This kid is pretty fast." Kisame knew he could break out of the ice, but Gray had another spell ready just in case, so it was kinda pointless.

Itachi had an eyebrow raised. Gray walked over to Kisame, poking him in the forehead.

"I think I win." He chuckled. People cheered as a bell rang.

"Our first winner: Gray Fullbuster!"

Kisame smiled. "Your pretty good kid," He then grunted a little, and shatter the ice prision, landing on the ground, "but be glad that wasn't a real fight." Gray nodded as the two shook hands. Kisame walked back over to the other ninja, who were talking.

"He seems good." Zabuza said.

"Reminds me of Sasuke." Kakashi added. Itachi remained quiet, but nodded in agreement. Makarov then appeared in the center of the battle field.

"Alright everyone, there will be a short break, and then round 2 will be announced!" He then went back to where some visiting mages were. Lucy, Erza, and Natsu walked over to the ninjas.

"So how about that! We can hold our own against ninjas!" Natsu proudly boasted. Itachi's eyes narrowed, and Erza slapped the back of Natsu's head.

"Do not underestimate an entire group because of one outcome." Itachi calmly said. Natsu pouted. He never really liked the silent type kind. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"But it was fun watching." she said with a smile. Zabuza chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Makarov then appeared again.

"Round two has been set! First up, We have the Fire breathing and Courageous Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu shot into the sky by shooting flames from his legs like rockets, landing in the field grass burning around his feet as people cheered. He put an arm up into the air with a huge grin. Happy was holding a big "Go Natsu!" sign, flying around.

Makarov then looked back to the crowd. "And his opponent, also from the Hidden Mist Village..." the crowd started to look around in confusion as mist set down, covering everything. It was only a little cloudy earlier, where did all this mist come from?

Mirajane couldn't help but smile a little, she knew who this was.

"Known as the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi!"

Wind rushed and started to spin in a circle, and the mist slowly faded, revealing Zabuza, his back turned to Natsu, head turned where his eyes met Natsu's.

The crowd gasped and applauded at the ninja's dramatic entrance, Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Show off," he muttered with a chuckle. Natsu, surprisingly to himself, gulped.

"You think you'r special because of some crazy entrance!?" He exclaimed. Zabuza eyes dropped.

"You call my entrance dramatic..." He said. Natsu comically went white eyed.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. Zabuza turned, facing him.

"Since this is just a friendly, I won't need the Kubikiribōchō" He said, looking at Kakashi, who nodded, holding his sword for him.

"Good! Let's get things fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, taknig his stance. Zabuza took his stance as well, and the two signaled that they were ready.

"Round 2!"

Natsu grinned, and Zabuza's mask hid his face, but the cold, nerve racking stare he possessed was more than enough to show his emotion.

"**FIGHT!"**


End file.
